


【授翻】The Human Professor （SK）

by hjy9524



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy, Bonding, BottomKirk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Glasses are sexy, Intellectuals, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Space Husbands, TopSpock, VirginKirk, Vulcan Science Academy, Weddings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjy9524/pseuds/hjy9524





	1. The Popular Professor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Human Professor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642542) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 



在瓦肯科学院通知将有新教授抵达瓦肯讲授先进的宇宙生物学之后，Spock和其他瓦肯学生都因为外来者而惊讶，同时也激起了他们兴趣。

随后，他们发现这位临时的客座教授是人类，他们的惊讶和兴趣转变为了轻蔑。他们永远也不会公开承认这种感情；然而Spock识破了它。

大多数人宣称他们不会上人类讲师的课，但是学术委员会声明如若不上课的学生将被开除。而据称这位人类教师是宇宙生物学方面的专家，在联邦享有广泛的声誉，也包括瓦肯人。

瓦肯科学院的学生们仍心存疑虑，特别是了解到这位教授他本身较为年轻，而且最近才加入星舰学院。

Spock站在教室门外，思考着他是否要第一个进去。他的同学都在外面徘徊，窃窃私语着。大多数同学都认为他是个怪胎，所以就算他第一个进教室也不会让他们更加看轻他了。

Spock进了教室。

坐在教室第一排的是一位人类男性，金色的脑袋低垂着，手里拿着PADD。他在感受到Spock进门后就抬起了头。他戴着黑框眼镜，即使透过眼镜，Spock也能瞧见人类眼底那片令人惊异的蓝。

人类往后靠上椅背，微笑着说道：“欢迎。请坐。还有告诉其他人都进来吧。我讨厌迟到。”

Spock如实做了，过了一会儿，其余学生鱼贯而入。人类仔细地观察着他们，他的表情很谨慎。他们都坐下了，除了那个叫Stonn的瓦肯人。人类站了起来。

“请坐下。”

Stonn垂眼看向教授：“你是人类。”

“你说得对。”

“我难以想象你有什么可以教我的。你没有资格教授瓦肯人。”

“很好，你可以走了，Stonn。”

Stonn楞了一下，惊异于教授居然知道他的名字。但是他转身离开了教室。

他走了以后，教授站上了讲台。

“早上好，我是James.T.Kirk教授。我知道对你们来说非同寻常，对我来说也一样。我没啥规矩，只坚持两件事。我想要每个人都按时上课，我说话的时候，你们不要交头接耳。本次课程只有六周，所以我希望我们能上得很快，多讲些细节，我建议你们多做些笔记。还有问题吗？”

没人说话，Spock知道他们不会开口的。Kirk转身朝向黑板。

“傲慢的人类。”某个男学生低语道。

Kirk立即转身，脸上闪现出一个微笑。Spock发现他相当喜欢那个笑容，许多瓦肯同学似乎也很欣赏。

“也许我就是个傲慢的人类。我们走着瞧，哈？我猜你已经按照指导读完了我放在网上的前十章课程。”

Spock当然已经读完了，但是他感受到了身边轻微的骚动，许多同学都没读完，因为他们根本就没把这门课放在眼里。

“好吧，我怀疑你今天通不过测试了。”Kirk说着露出了相同的耀眼笑容。

坐在Spock身边的瓦肯女性T'Rhea，坐在椅子上愣住了：“我并不知晓今天会有测试。”

“我建议你们为下次课多准备准备。”

接着他分发了测验。

Spock在规定时间内完成了测试，但是他看见有好几个人还在挣扎。

“明天会有讲座。做好笔记。如果你问的问题本就该记在笔记上，我会给你指出来的。今天的课程结束了。请上交你们的测试。”

“我还没有做完。”某个男学生抗议道。

“那你就只能得个未完成了。请你下次做好准备。”

学生都离开了，但是Spock还等在门外。他也注意到几个女生也留下来了，互相低语着，偶尔朝教室瞥一眼，看Kirk是否出来了。

当Kirk出门后，他的目光简短地瞥过女生，最后停留在Spock身上：“嗨，Spock。”

“Kirk教授。你熟知我们的名字。”

“是的。你做完了测试让我印象深刻呀。”

“我预读了指定的功课。”

“很聪明。”又是迷人的微笑。“我难以想象你通过课程会有问题。”

Spock注意到那些瓦肯女性盯着他们，缓缓走上前来。

“你在瓦肯星上住在哪里？”

“大使馆。事实上是很小的房间。”

“也许你会愿意来我家吃晚饭？”

“你家？Sarek大使？”

“确实。我确定你会受到欢迎。”

“好吧。你确定你不先问问？”

“我的母亲会很欢迎你。”Spock很确定。事实上他怀疑她会因为能和另一位人类谈话而激动不已。

Kirk笑了：“可以啊，但是我不会给你的成绩放水哦。”

Spock挑了挑眉：“我并未期待。”

“很好。”

最终瓦肯女性走到了他们身边。

T'Rhea挡在了Spock身前：“Kirk教授。”

“怎么了，T'Rhea？”

“我想邀请你和我的家人今晚共进晚餐。”

“谢谢你，但是你的同学Spock已经邀请了我。也许换个时间？”

T'Rhea恶狠狠地瞪着Spock：“也许吧。”

Kirk露出了炫目的笑容，让她快速地眨了眨眼。“不介意的话，明天见？”

“好的，Kirk教授。”

Kirk跟着Spock离开了教学楼。他们前往的穿梭机站的路上碰到了Stonn。

“Stonn？”

“我明天会参与你的课堂。”

Kirk只是笑了笑：“哦？”

Stonn点点头：“你的资格证书…令人印象深刻。”

“谢谢你。”

“谢我不合逻辑。” Stonn生硬地回复道。

“也许吧。明天见，Stonn。”

就在那时，他们的穿梭机到了，Spock和Kirk往前走去。


	2. Vulcan Hospitality

在Jim抵达瓦肯的极短时间里，他了解到一件事，那就是瓦肯很热。太热了。感觉他永远都在流汗。而这里的空气让人难以呼吸。Jim已经有点哮喘的症状了，他扎了一针，感到好受些了。那些针剂都来自他的朋友，Leonard McCoy医生。Bones。Jim也不知道好医生是何时又是为何获得了这样的昵称，但是Jim喜欢这个。不管怎么说，Bones已经通知过他会在一周内寄来更多的补给，确保他在瓦肯星上的六周补给充足。

当瓦肯科学院的学术委员会会长联系他时，Jim不得不说他很惊讶。瓦肯人不喜欢外来者，尤其是充斥着情绪的人类。但毕竟Jim不能错失这次机会。

目前为止，迎接他的…算不上理想。Jim本来也没什么期待。他已经做好准备对待瓦肯人摆架子的样子了。事实上，他惊喜地发现，至少有那么一个人，那就是Spock心里未存芥蒂。

“你觉得瓦肯如何，Kirk教授？”

“很美。”Jim真心实意地回答道，沙漠景观不是他的最爱，但也不能否认这里原始的美丽。“但我得承认，我还不习惯过高的温度。”

“其他光临瓦肯的种族适应这里的温度和空气确实有困难。”

“是的，所以有人预先警告我了。我有些药剂可以帮我适应这里。”Jim微笑着说道。“我猜没什么大问题。”

“你在大使馆的房间除了小之外怎么样？”Spock客气地问道。

“可以接受。”他的房间有又小又不舒服的床铺，带小厨房，浴室，绝对不是他会选的那种。但是只有六个星期，他还能忍受。

“我们到站了。”Spock宣布道。

Jim跟随着Spock走出穿梭机，他忍不住欣赏眼前的瓦肯人。他长得挺好看的，有着瓦肯男性偏爱的发型。但是他的容貌相当吸引人，还有双漂亮的棕色眼睛。Jim怀疑他眼底传达的情绪比Spock意识到的更多。唉，Jim到达瓦肯教授课程后还没找到意嘱浪漫的伴侣，他也就只能远观了。Jim真的没有时间参与过多的社交。他的生命里有计划，有野心，而爱情纠缠不在这些计划里。至少目前没有。

他们穿过穿梭机站到达出口，Jim注意到某些瓦肯人正盯着他看。他保持着面无表情，虽然不得不承认，他想要微笑。

出站后，Jim抬头望天，注意到汇聚的云层。Spock跟着他抬起头。

“似乎雷雨要来了。”Spock说道。

“你们这里下雨下的多吗？”

“和你的星球无法相比，但是我们偶尔也有大暴雨。我们必须提防洪水。”

Jim推了推滑下鼻头的眼镜。镜片上的雨滴绝对是他最不喜欢的事了。Bones劝了他很多次，要他直接带隐形，很多人都喜欢，但是Jim觉得不太舒服。

“从这里走回家路程不远。”Spock告诉他。

“什么叫做不远，Spock？”Jim问道，他拉扯着白恤衫上的图案。

“3.21869千米。”

Jim暗自叹了口气，步履艰难地走着，他早前选择穿着皮鞋，现在得试着忽视脚底的疼痛。大使馆离科学院挺近的，他也没预计到今日会有长距离的行走。

他还是走到Spock家了，只有轻微地不适，他能很好地掩盖过去。

Spock打开门，邀请他进入。他注意到里面更凉爽，松了一口气。

就好像Spock读了Jim的心，他说道：“我的母亲是人类，因此我们尽量让室内处于令她舒适的温度。”

“啊，好吧，对她、对我来说都太好了。”Jim笑了。

Spock引领着他穿过门廊，无人的客厅，之后是厨房，一位棕色头发的人类女性戴着精致的头巾，在烤箱前转身看向他们。

她的笑容是如此的温暖：“哦？Spock，这是谁？”

“他是我们的高级宇宙生物学教授，James Kirk。这是我的母亲。”

“哦，人类啊。”Spock的母亲说道，“我倒是记得Sarek提过。”她伸出手握了握Jim的手。“很高兴见到你，Kirk先生。”

“我感到很荣幸，女士。请叫我Jim。”

“那你得叫我Amanda。”她歪了歪头。“Kirk？等等。你是George Kirk的儿子对吗？”

Jim笑了：“是的。”

“太棒了！” Amanda说道。

Spock转向Jim：“是那位编写人类及宇宙生物学教科书的George Kirk先生吗？他的书在各大学院都广泛使用。”

Jim大笑出声：“是的，就是他。”

Amanda看起来很高兴：“你的母亲是Winona Kirk？”

Jim点点头。

“Reliant号前任首席工程师，星联军官。”Spock喃喃道。

“对啊。”

“那你的哥哥就是George Samuel Kirk，著名物理学家，定居在Deneva殖民地。”Spock补充道。

“恐怕是的。”Jim摇了摇头。“正如你们所见，我得不辜负一大家子人啊。”

“我能想象。” Amanda说道。“哦，但是你太年轻了，Jim。”

“上学的时候我跳了几级。”Jim承认道。

“好吧。那雇你来瓦肯就有几分道理了。” Amanda说。

“确实。”Spock同意道，“母亲，我邀请了Kirk教授共进晚餐。”

“哦，好的，真棒。我现在就开始准备。”

“要是不方便的话——”

“哪里哪里。你想喝什么，Jim？我刚做了些柠檬水。”

“谢谢你。”

“父亲在书房吗？”Spock问道。

“是的。不如你去叫他？让他来见见Jim。”

Spock点点头离开了，让Jim和他的母亲单独待在一起。

“我儿子邀请你来我们家，你一定很惊讶。” Amanda说道，递给他一杯柠檬水。

“哦，我觉得他很和善。”

她笑了：“Spock很和善，毋庸置疑。但他仍然是瓦肯人。他要是对你没兴趣的话是不会邀请你的。”

Jim感到他脸红了，暗自骂了自己一声。

“我不是为了让你尴尬的。”

“没有，我的皮肤太薄了。啥都显在脸上。”Jim清了清嗓子。“我没有尴尬。”至少没太尴尬。

接着Spock就和比他更高的父亲回来了，后者身着严肃的黑色长袍。Jim没那么容易被吓到，他自己的家人就很厉害，所以他暗自发誓，Sarek大使吓不着他。

“您好，大使。”Jim问候道，“很荣幸见到您。”

“久闻大名，Kirk先生。” Sarek回复道。“我在你到达瓦肯前查看过你的资料。”

Jim微笑道：“我很期待。我也阅读过您的事迹，大使先生。”

他的一席话换来了瓦肯人的一记挑眉，但是Sarek没再开口了。

“晚饭马上就好。” Amanda说，“你们仨不如先坐下？”

他们都入座后，Spock坐在Sarek身边，Jim坐在Spock的另一边。Amanda端着茶和瓦肯面包上了桌。

“你在结束教学任务后有何打算，Kirk先生？”Sarek问道。

“我正打算加入星联，Sir。”

“嗯。”Sarek举起茶杯伸向唇边。“作为生物学家？”

“不是。”

“其他科学？”

Jim笑着摇了摇头：“不是。”

“像你母亲那样的工程师？”

“事实上，大使，我计划走指挥路线。”Jim愉快地说道。

Sarek花了十秒才恢复过来，接着他小心地说道：“指挥？带着你的科学背景？”

Jim露出了他最美好的微笑：“是的，Sir。我是咱家的 ‘败类’（black sheep）。”

“我知道了。有趣。”

Jim发觉真实意思其实是，“不合逻辑的人类。”

Spock和Jim一同走去穿梭站，即使Jim已经抗议他这么做了。现在他的脚真的很疼了，但他还得忍着，瓦肯人觉得身体上的不适既是私人问题，也可通过意志控制。Jim只知道脚上也许起泡了。

“再次感谢你邀请我，Spock。替我感谢你的母亲。晚饭很美味。”

“既然你已经谢过她了，再次谢她就会显得重复。”

“好吧，是的。但是，不管怎么说，她人真的太好了。你也是。你们都是。”

“每个人都需要进食，所以晚餐的邀请并没有什么特别。”Spock回复道。

“好吧。”Jim点了点头，“穿梭机马上就离开了。所以，明天课上见。”

“好的。”

“别迟到。”Jim笑着补充道。

Spock僵住了：“我不会的。”

Jim大笑：“我很确定你从没迟到过。”

“确实没有。”

“很好。因为我讨厌迟到是说真的。再见，Spock。”

“再见，教授。”

Spock转身后，Jim允许自己释放一直抑制着的颤抖。Spock叫他教授的时候他的内心还有些触动。真是疯了。

他摇了摇头，登上穿梭机。


	3. Human Discipline

Jim没睡够。主要是因为他发现自己很难放空思绪。他老是在想些什么。所以在他和学生吃过晚饭后，也就是从Spock家里回来后，他联系了Leonard McCoy。他一点都不累。

事实上他刚刚才向Bones抱怨了这些。

“也许是因为你手里的咖啡。”Bones干巴巴地说。

Jim低头看了一眼咖啡，就好像这还是他第一次见到它。他摇了摇头，又看向Bones。“不是。我能喝一百万杯咖啡。才不是因为这个。”

“你想要我给你寄一些安眠药吗？”

“吃药吃得越少越好。不管怎么说，这还不算真正影响我的。”

“你呼吸顺畅吗？”

“还可以。”

“你把我寄给你的所有药都用了吗？”

“是的。”

“被一群大地精包围的感觉怎么样？”

Jim大笑：“Bones，说真的吗。”他放下咖啡杯，再次推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。“瓦肯人不是地精，也不是什么其他物种。而且我喜欢他们。”

“你还年轻，而且还信奉理想主义。”

“也许吧。我已经交了一个朋友了。”

Bones挑了挑眉：“瓦肯人？他们还会关心朋友？”

“好吧，我不知道。我猜他们会的。而且是的，就是瓦肯人。他的名字是Spock，我的学生。事实上他有一半的人类血统。”

“哪一半来着？”

“真好笑啊。”

“他没其他大地精那么逻辑化吗？”

Jim皱了皱眉：“不。事实上比其他人更甚。也许是为了掩饰他有位人类母亲？我也不知道。”

“她怎么样？要是嫁给瓦肯人了，那她肯定很奇怪。”

“一点也不好吗。她超棒的，也超甜。他们邀请我去吃了晚饭。能吃到不是从复制机里搞出来的食物真是太棒了。”

Bones得意地笑了：“我猜也是。他们知道怎么复制地球食物吗？”

“好吧。有一些。昨天我搞了一份芝士意面，看上去挺还原的。”Jim笑了，“还不错。”

Bones窃笑道：“我要离线了，孩子。我得给一位病人检查他的测试结果，他们还等着呢。”

“好的，Bones。”

“别忘了联系你的家人。我肯定他们都翘首以盼呢。”

“我会的。谢谢你，Bones。再见啦。”

Bones退出了视频通话。

说真的，Jim没什么兴趣联系他的父母。至少不是今晚。也许明晚吧。又不是说他不爱他们。他当然爱他们。他也知道他们也爱他。但是他们听到他决定去瓦肯执行短期任务时都惊呆了，本来他还可以选择去Deneva协助他哥哥的实验。Jim的父亲明确表示，他觉得Sam的工作比Jim在瓦肯科学院教书更重要。

他还不困，也没啥兴趣理会父亲微妙的不赞同。Jim坐在电脑终端前，为接下来的课程做了些准备。最终他打了个哈欠，而他的思绪古怪地飘过一双温暖的巧克力色眼睛。

Jim发现他自己对瓦肯人来说比其他物种（也包括人类）更有吸引力，他还没和任何人谈过长久的恋爱。所以他把思绪里瓦肯和人类的混血儿那双性感迷人的（sultry）眼睛放到一边，最终强迫自己去睡觉了。

Jim看了一眼时间，意识到正好是该上课的时间了。他也注意到还有三把椅子空着。摇了摇头，他从教室中间的通道走到门边。他关上了门，还上了锁。

他感觉到教室里每个瓦肯人的脑袋都齐刷刷地转向他的方向。

“教授？”

“怎么了，T'Rhea？”Jim一边走向讲台一边问道。

“你锁上了门。”

“我很清楚我做了什么。”

“但是还有人没进来。包括我姐姐。”

Jim点了点头微笑道：“我猜她和另两位都会错过这节课咯。”

“我不知道迟到的学生会被锁在门外。” T'Rhea哼了一声。

“我已经说的很清楚了，我讨厌迟到。”Jim回复道，“我也不需要学生来为我做决定。你听清楚了吗？”

T'Rhea眨了眨眼：“是的，Kirk教授。”

“你们可以查看PADD，我已经发送了测试。你们有一个小时时间。”

另一个学生开口了。一名叫Solok的男性学生。“你今天不打算讲课了吗？”

“我会的。在测试结束之后。要是你们已经阅读了我昨天上课之前要求的章节，那么测试就是小菜一碟。”

说话间，Jim碰巧扫过Spock的方向，注意到后者皱了皱眉。他没有多做评论。

在学生们都专注于Jim发送的测试时，一阵持久的敲门声响起。刚开始的几分钟内，Jim完全忽略了敲门声。但是最终，他闲庭信步走到门边，打开了门，溜进走廊。

当然啦，三个瓦肯年轻人怀着期待站在走廊里。他认出了T'Rhea的姐姐，T’Pring。

“怎么了，你们有什么事吗？”Jim客气地问道。

“我们未能进入教室。” T’Pring傲慢地挑了挑眉。

“因为你们迟到了。”Jim笑容灿烂。“我建议你们明天按时到，要不你们又进不了教室。我已经把测试发放到你们的PADD上了。一小时之内交给我，否则你们会得个未完成。”

“你——你不让我们进教室。”其中一位男性说道。

“至少今天不行。玩得愉快啊。记得把你们的测试发给我。”Jim转身进了教室，再次锁上了门。


	4. How to Woo a Shy Human

Spock等在门外，等着其他学生离开Kirk教授的课堂。他没有错过T'Rhea朝Kirk露出若有所思的表情，但是这一次，她和其他学生一起离开了教室。

有那么一会儿，Kirk根本就没看向Spock的方向，只是快速地往PADD里输入信息。观察他手指的移动十分有趣。Spock知道Kirk并未注意到他等在门外。然而，他怀疑人类没有注意到他的可能性很小。

Spock承认，像痴情的青少年一般等在这里是完全不合逻辑的。他不是痴汉。然而，他被迷住了。

灯光折射在Kirk的眼镜上，他最终抬头看向了Spock。令他烦恼的是，迎接他的是一个笑容。出人意料的柔软，非常吸引人的笑容。

在遇见Kirk之前，Spock了解的唯一一个人类就是他自己的母亲。他们从未带Spock去地球，即使他们去过几次。而且根据母亲所说，她大部分的家人都已经去世了。她有两位姑妈，但是她的父母已经去世了，而且母亲没有兄弟姐妹。她告诉Spock，这也是为何她能轻易地离开地球，和父亲定居在瓦肯的其中一个原因。

Spock看过一些关于人类的历史片段，还从全息影像上见过他们的外表。虽然他发觉他们的外貌令人愉悦，但从未见过有谁如Kirk教授一般富有吸引力。让他…挣扎不已。

“你有什么问题吗，Spock？”Kirk问道，“上课的内容有什么没听懂的吗？”

他应该如何回答？每件事都是异常地清晰而有趣，事实上，Spock没有关于课题的问题。然而，他还想和Jim多待一会儿。那似乎是，不合适的？

“Spock？”笑容转变为了探寻。Kirk从桌台后站起身来，把PADD放进了他的公文包里。

“没有，教授。”Spock说道。“但我确实发现了这门课的乐趣。我希望能陪伴你走回大使馆。”

“哦，好的。”

Spock惊讶地看到Kirk因为这个而有些脸红，他曾被告知这意味着人类害羞了。让Spock沮丧的是Kirk更吸引人了。他需要更多的优势。

Kirk把公文包扔上他的肩膀，走向Spock等待的地点。

“事实上，如果你同意的话，回大使馆的路上有一家店面较小的茶馆。也许你想要喝些茶？”

脸红加深了，但是Kirk露出了一个微笑：“啊，好呀。”

教室外没有其他学生徘徊着想要抓住Kirk的注意力，Spock甚感欣慰。他和年轻的教授步调一致地走下楼梯。Spock认识到Kirk有可能比他自己要年轻几岁，很明显非常聪明。

他们行走的时候没有说话，瓦肯人公认地不会与人闲谈。Kirk似乎满足于没有交谈地行走。他们走上大街后，Kirk从其他瓦肯人那里收获了注视，Spock注意到其中大多数都蕴含着欣赏。当然还有小部分瓦肯人并未听说过他们的人类教授。

“就是这里。”Spock说道，他指向店门口的瓦肯招牌。他为老师推开了门，让Kirk先进去了。“窗户旁有张空桌。”

Kirk走了过去，Spock紧跟在他身后。

Kirk坐下后，Spock问道：“调味茶可以吗？”

Kirk微笑道：“当然。”

“我很快就回来。”

站在柜台后的是位上了年纪的瓦肯女性，她开这家店的时间比Spock的年龄还长。她瞥了一眼Kirk才看向Spock。

“他就是那位老师吗，Spock？”她问道。

“确实。”

“他很年轻。”

“两杯调味茶。”Spock说道，没有评论Kirk的年纪。

她的嘴唇抿紧了，但还是去准备热茶了。她等待的时候，再次往Kirk的方向瞥了一眼。

“我听闻他受过很好的教育。”

“所言极是。”

“但是人类的教育？”她的唇舌间滑过嘲笑。

“他绝对有能力胜任本次课程。”

她把陶瓷盛着的两杯热茶推向他，吸了口气拿走他的信用点：“通常来说，像他那样外表出众的人都会狂妄自大。”

“我并未在他身上发觉。”

她眯起了眼：“你还是孩子的时候并未链接，是吗，Spock？”

“我并未链接。”因为Spock是混血儿，其他瓦肯人都不愿意让他们的孩子和他链接，从而和他的家族结盟。他们认为他人类的那一半是一种劣势。

“多么可惜。”她转身背朝他。他端着两杯茶走回了Kirk等待的桌子旁。

“谢谢你。我该付给你多少？”

“不必了。”Spock回复道。

“好吧。谢谢你。”Kirk浅酌了一口，接着畏缩了一下。

“你不喜欢吗？”

“不，我喜欢。我刚刚烫到舌头了。真烫啊。”Kirk摇了摇头。“在这么热的地方还喝热茶，还真是奇怪。我是指对我来说。”

“事实上瓦肯人会觉得天气温和。”Spock呼吸有些困难。“你的药剂没有帮助你适应我们的空气吗？”

“不，有帮助的。也许我该再打一剂了。”Kirk再次做出苦相，但还是伸向他的公文包，摸索着。

“你的反应表明打针令人不悦。”

“好吧，是的。它们都来自Bones。我很确定他是故意的。”

“Bones？”

“哦。嗯，是我家族的朋友和医生。Leonard McCoy。我叫他Bones。我们很亲密。”Kirk笑了。

一股怪异的嫉妒缠紧他的腹部：“你的…男朋友？”

Kirk刚放下包，喝了一口茶。他呛到了，茶流下他的下巴。他立即擦掉了。“操。他们是在火山口加热这个的吗？”

Spock递上一张纸巾：“我道歉。提出这个问题我无意冒犯。”

“不，没事的。我没有。”他用纸巾轻轻擦拭下巴。他的下巴现在变得非常红。“被这个冒犯到。”

Spock前倾伸手抓住了Jim的下巴，完全没有意识到自己做了什么。他立即就收回了手：“我相信你不会起泡。”

Kirk探寻的笑容又回来了：“很高兴知道这个。”

Spock立即坚决地升起了护盾，这样他就不会从人类身上获得流窜的情感和思绪了。但是无法否认，他的手指因为接触过Jim的皮肤而感到些许的刺痛。

“你还没有回答我的问题。”

“啊？哦。”Kirk点了点头。“好吧。Bones。他不是我的男朋友。他只是一位朋友。很好的那种。就好像我的兄弟。”

因为这些话，Spock内心闪现的嫉妒被压下去了。兄弟，朋友…不。

“你还好吗？”

“是的。”其实Spock想问Kirk有没有男朋友，或者女朋友。但是他怀疑私人问题可能会不受欢迎。他看着Kirk找到了针剂，从包里抓了出来，注射进他的脖子里。仪器和Kirk都发出了嘶声。“Kirk教授——”

“Jim。我是说，我们没在上课。我觉得你可以叫我Jim。”

“Jim。我知道有些人或许会认为我们的互动是不合适的。”

Kirk——Jim——耸了耸肩：“技术上来说，这次短期教学中我又不是教职工的一员。事实上呈现给我的是科学院的人情。”他笑了。“而赢得这次人情的唯一方法就是高效而精准地完成这次课程。”

Spock挑了挑眉：“也是我一直致力于做到的。”

Jim微笑着说道：“我无意进入永久编制。事实上我之前就收到了这样的邀请。而且不止来自科学院。我已经告诉了你父亲，我打算回地球加入星联，进入指挥席位。”

“基于你课上的命令，我难以预见对你来说会有任何困难。”

“谢谢你。所以说，是的，我也难以预见我们成为朋友会有任何困难。目前为止还没有人告诉我，待在瓦肯星上的时候，我不能和学生或者其他任何人互动。”

Spock歪了歪头：“你下午和晚上有何安排吗？”

“下午的话，给测试打分，还有备课。晚上么？还没什么事。我估计也就是吃点东西，看看书。你呢？”

“我有两门必须参加的课程。事实上，我需要马上前往其中一门的课堂。”Spock犹豫道。他还不习惯应酬，也不习惯和朋友或者浪漫伴侣约会。“也许我们可以晚餐的时候见？”

“可以啊。”他脸颊上的红晕又一次显现出来，一路蔓延到前额。“嗯。你想要去大使馆吗？”

“如果你希望的话。什么时间？”

“1900时？”

Spock点点头：“可以接受。”

“完美。那就定了（It's a date）。”Jim的脸更红了。


	5. Humans vs Vulcans

“你能联系我真是太好了，Jim。”他的母亲双臂交叉在胸前，瞪着他。“我还指望你早点联系我呢。你都到瓦肯那么久了，就没想过我们很担心你嘛。”

“好吧。又没有什么灾难降临在我身上，或者瓦肯星上。”他朝她露出一个微笑。

“Jim，推一下你的眼镜，都要掉下来了。”她发出不赞同的啧啧声，“我知道你觉得你已经长大了，但你还是我的宝贝。”

“我不是小孩子了。”

“我又没说你是小孩子。我说，你是我的小宝贝。你给我坐直了，像你现在这么坐，五十岁的时候就会驼背了。”

Jim坐直了。他就是有点懒散罢了。

“Leonard给你寄够了药剂吗？”她问道。

“我觉得应该够了。”

“你觉得够了？Jim，你得确认一下，包括所有的过敏和哮喘症状。还有你们那儿的空气。我真不知道你为什么要去那里教书。”

“这是很棒的经历，妈妈。”Jim好像说过上百次了。

“你可以在其他不会危害你的健康的地方获取经验。我要给Leonard谈谈，让他给你寄更多的药。”

“好吧。”

“你空闲时间都在干什么？”

“事实上，我晚餐时间有约了。”

“哦？”她往前凑近了屏幕。“和谁呢？”

“一个瓦肯人。”

她哼了一声：“肯定啊。是约会吗？”

“嗯。我也不知道。也许吧？我不知道。”他感到自己脸红了。他的白皮肤真讨厌。

“George，Jim和一个瓦肯人有约会。”

突然间他的父亲出现在屏幕上。他太高了超过了屏幕范围，也太吓人了。他弯下腰，透过母亲的屏幕看向他：“你说什么？”

“嗨，爸。”

George Kirk斜眼看向他，蓝色的眼睛因为眯起来几乎看不见了：“你是为了科学事业获取经验的，Jim，不是去找男朋友的。”

“我知道。我没找男朋友啦（I’m hardly finding a boyfriend.）。就是顿晚饭而已，爸。”

“你应该去Deneva协助你哥哥的。”

“他又不需要我的帮助。他已经招到了研究助理Aurelan。他觉得她相当不错。”Jim没告诉他爸，Sam还说她不只是擅长研究。

他的父亲站直了身，比Jim高两英寸。“我敢说你肯定还有更好的方法度过空闲时间，而不是拈花惹草的。”

“我不觉得瓦肯人会拈花惹草，爸。”

“哦，别管他了，George。”他的母亲说话了。“Jim就是个可爱男孩。他注定要吸引众人目光的。”

“我不是小男孩了。”Jim抗议道。

他的母亲摇了摇手，而父亲离开了屏幕。“你得当心点。后天和我联系。”

“妈——”

“James Tiberius。”

“好吧，我会的。我得离线了。”

“再见，甜心。”

“再见，妈妈。”Jim离线后看了看时间。Spock马上就要来了，而他还有测试要评分。

1700点整，Jim的房门响起一声轻敲。他微笑着开了门。

“你说过你欣赏准时。”Jim一拉开门，Spock就开口说道。

“我说过，而我也确实喜欢。进来吧。”Spock进了门。他穿着深蓝色的毛衣，黑色的长裤。Jim不得不承认他格外吸引人。Spock的尖耳朵和深棕色的眼睛每次都能抓住他的目光。

Spock环视了一圈他小小的房间。“你说过房间十分紧凑，而你并没有夸张。”

Jim大笑道：“对啊。但还好啦。只是暂时的而已，我还适应得挺好的。”

“说到适应，恐怕瓦肯星上没有提供肉类的餐馆。”

“哦，我知道。而且我跟你说，复制机里弄出来的肉可凶残了。但是离开地球之前我猛吃了六个汉堡。我觉得我能活下去的。”Spock因为六个汉堡而挑了挑眉，但未置一词。“你想到要去哪了吗？”

Spock点了点头：“转角处有家小餐馆，提供特别有趣的瓦肯食物，还有某些你可能会喜欢的素食。”

“好吧，挺酷的。吃啥我都没意见。”

他们出门后，Spock伸手轻轻覆上Jim的后背。Jim尽量藏起惊讶，同时抑制住穿过脊髓的颤抖。他咬住了嘴唇。

“外面真热啊。”Jim喃喃道。他们走上了街道。

“确实。这是一年间正常的温度。”Spock已经收回了手。但不知为何，Jim还是能感觉到那种刺痛感。

Jim扯了一下领子，希望别那么热。

最终他们在那家小餐馆前停了下来，Spock为Jim开了门。

Spock还没说话，门边的瓦肯男性就领着他们走向了餐厅靠里的私密座位。这里的私密性让Jim大吃一惊。

Spock用瓦肯语和男人低语了几句，接着那人离开了。

“你经常来这里吗？”Jim问道。

“并非。你为何有如此疑问？”

“好吧。他直接就带你来这张桌子了。你好像认识他。我觉得也许你经常带人来约会。”Jim笑了。

“我没有约会。”Spock回复道。

“哦。”Jim点了点头。“那这次你又怎么说？”

“约会。”Spock停顿了一下。“至少我是这么理解的。至于你的问题，我提前订了座。这家店是我父亲的兄弟开的。”

“啊，这就说得通了。”Jim浏览了一下菜单，不太确定该点什么。“有什么推荐的吗？我刚来这儿，还没吃过多少瓦肯食物。”

“如果你允许的话，我来点两人份的食物，也许我们能分享一下？”

“当然，听起来很棒。”

过了一会儿，男人端着茶回来了。Jim不太确定他是不是想喝，考虑到他有多热，但又是Spock给他们俩点的。

“我有个问题。”Spock轻声说道。

“Okay。”Jim给了一副Spock希望是鼓励的眼神。

“你提到过你称呼他为‘Bones’的人不是你的男朋友。”

“是的。”

“那你…有女朋友吗？”

“哦。不。没有。”Jim摇了摇头。“没有女朋友。”上帝啊，他又脸红了。他就是知道自己脸红了。“我，嗯，喜欢男孩。”

Spock点了点头。他看上去也有点脸绿，如果不是Jim想象出来的话。“那除了McCoy医生你有男朋友吗？”

Jim摇了摇头。他吞咽了一口：“没有。”

“我得承认，我…很高兴。”

Jim眨了眨眼，拿起了他的那杯茶：“我，呃，事实上，我还没有过。”

Spock凝视着他，惊讶写在脸上。Jim相当确定还有些…满足？

Jim尝了一口茶，立即就后悔了，他的舌头烫伤了。“嗷。操。”

Spock心无旁骛地盯着他：“你还好吗？”

“我，呃，我觉得我得去趟洗手间。”聪明啊，Jim，还真是聪明。“抱歉。”

“当然。”

Jim找到了洗手间，伸出舌头冲着凉水。“操。真疼。”

洗手间的门打开了，一位年长的瓦肯人瞪着他，就好像他是某种疯狂的外星人一样。Jim觉得他就是。

Jim伸回了舌头，站直后关上了水龙头。他微笑着说道：“嗨。”

瓦肯人耸了耸鼻子，越过他走向了某个隔间。

Jim摇了摇头，走了出去回到Spock身边。


	6. Courting the Professor

Spock发觉，坐在Jim对面难以把精力集中在他面前的食物上。他不得不承认，也许邀请他的教授和他约会，并不是个明智的决定。Spock发觉自己莫名其妙地被Kirk所吸引。Spock承认Jim是个非常有吸引力的人类，但是他之前感受到了吸引力，却没想过要追求其人。

他发觉自己沉溺于想象和Jim性交。Spock知道Jim没有经验，这让他更吸引人了，也意味着Spock得更绅士些，而且更有挑战性了。

并不是说Spock自己就有很多经验。只是一年之前，他表哥带了一个朋友拜访他。Spock和表哥的朋友在那一个月的时间里都陷入了各种性实验中。那个人在孩提时就依据他们的风俗，和一位女性链接了。但他向Spock展示了他对男人的兴趣，而Spock也是有相同的兴趣。而他并未像其他瓦肯孩童那样链接，他感觉到自己沉迷于放纵中。

Spock不能和其他瓦肯人链接的事实曾经对他来说是个耻辱。虽然Sarek不会承认，Spock确信对他父亲来说也一样。其他瓦肯人不甘心自己的孩子和他链接，因为在生物学上他并非完全的瓦肯人。最后只有一家人同意了，链接仪式很快就准备好了。最终，瓦肯女祭司只向Sarek和另一位父亲提出，Spock不能链接。Sarek很困惑，因为Spock从未链接过。她坚持Spock已经链接了，就这样。最后，他们都说是因为Spock人类的那一面阻止了链接。

但是现在，Jim就坐在他对面，虽然他们教授和学员的关系不理想，Spock也并未在意。如果在学术委员会中，他们的关系是个问题，那Spock就会退出课程，选择另一位导师。某个或许没有Jim那么聪明，但不会影响Jim的人。

“你还好吗？”Jim问道。

“为何你这样问？”Spock疑惑道。

“你盯着我看了五分钟，什么话都没说。”Jim露出一丝狡黠的微笑。

“我道歉。”

“那你还好吗？”

“肯定的。你喜欢这顿晚餐吗？”Spock问道，他知道在人类间这是很客气的问题。

“挺好的。”

Spock挑了挑眉：“据我了解，大部分人类认为瓦肯食物寡淡无味。我母亲也是他们中的一员，即使她已经习惯了。”

“好吧。我不会否认，我爱美味的牛排。或者一碗蛤蜊浓汤。但是我还忍得了。”Jim闪现出大大的笑容，他的蓝眼睛泛起了细微的鱼尾纹。“你呢？你觉得好吃吗？”

“令人愉悦。”Spock拿起账单瞥了一眼，放下了信用点。“准备好离开了吗？”

“当然。”

他们从餐桌前站了起来，Spock让Jim走在前面，这样他就能把手安置在Jim的背后。在早前离开Jim房间的接触中，他发现这样做令人相当的愉悦，于是他重复了这个姿势。他感受到Jim后背的肌肉因为触碰而略微紧绷了一下，接着就放松了。

“你想散步还是回大使馆？”他们出门后，Spock被迫松开手。街上还有其他瓦肯人，如此行为会令他人不满。

Jim摇了摇头：“如果你不介意的话，我想要先回去了。今天有点累，而且温度很高——”

“我明白了。”

在走回大使馆的路上他们没有再进行交谈。Spock想知道他是否能多待一小会儿。

“想要进来待一会儿吗？”他们到达房间后，Jim问道。Spock得到了想要的答案，而他心存感激。

“我没啥家具，但你可以坐椅子上，或者直接坐在床上。”Jim捡起了他的PADD后皱了皱眉。

“坏消息吗？”

“不是的。就是我家人传来的烦人消息。”Jim叹了口气。“没什么大不了的。”Jim咳嗽了一声后开始喘气。

Spock注意到Jim呼吸困难，他流露出关心：“你需要药吗？”

“都是因为稀薄的空气。”Jim拉开抽屉，拿出了一针药剂。他舔了舔嘴唇，转头看向Spock，倒退着走到Spock身边，展现着他的背部。“你会吗？请你。”

Spock拿起那针药剂。“你的脖子？”他喃喃道。

“是的。”

Spock把Jim的衣领拉下肩头，曝露出肩膀和脖子。他注视着Jim那苍白的脖子上的雀斑和痣，注意到红晕渗上Jim的脖子。他的指尖抚上Jim的肩膀，接着追随着红晕停在脖子中央。“是这里吗？”

Jim伸出舌头舔了舔他的嘴唇。他点了点头。

Spock按下针管，听着无针注射器的嘶嘶声，还有Jim尖锐的呼吸声。他垂下头，直到嘴唇非常接近他刺伤Jim脖子的地方。“疼吗？”

“有一点。”Jim喘着气说道。

Spock闭上眼，吻上Jim圆圆的耳朵。Jim颤抖着，靠近Spock的怀里，背部贴上他的胸膛。他的嘴唇追寻着脉搏滑下Jim的喉咙。

“可以吗？”他问道，声音听起来摇摇欲坠。

Jim略微偏了偏头，把喉咙曝露给Spock。Spock决定这就是许可了。他的嘴唇滑过完美地发红的皮肤，顺着脉搏舔了上去，最后落在Jim的耳朵上。

“我发觉人类的耳朵令人着迷。”

“是——是的？”

“与我们的耳朵是如此不同。”他有一种强烈的欲望想要品尝Jim的嘴唇。他把Jim转过身面对他。Jim蓝色的眼睛瞪大了。Spock的拇指轻触着Jim的下嘴唇：“可以吗？”

Jim吞咽了一口，他的喉结上下滑动。呼吸更沉重了，他快速地眨了眨眼。接着，正如Spock所希望的那样，Jim点了点头。

“我感到宽慰。”Spock承认道。他闭上眼，嘴唇轻柔而缓慢地覆上Jim轻微开裂、又难以置信地温暖的嘴唇。一只手再次贴上Jim的后背，他把他拉近，加深了这个吻。

起初，Jim只是让Spock亲吻他，让Spock完全掌控他，让Spock热血沸腾。但是Spock吻得越用力，Jim的嘴唇就越柔软，而且开始吻了回来。他伸出手指绕上Spock的头发，身体压向Spock。几乎让Spock忘记他想要和Jim慢慢来的决心了。

但是Spock找回了耐心。他必须得耐心。慢慢地他松开Jim的嘴唇，额头贴上人类的额头，因为Jim眼中流露出的疑惑而满足。

“晚安，Jim。”Spock低语道，彻底松开Jim。几乎让他感受到了疼痛。

“呃。”Jim困惑地盯着他。

“明天见。”Spock保证道。

“好吧。是的。晚安？”

Spock离开Jim的房间，前往穿梭机站。当他到家后，Spock相当确信他得花些时间和自己的双手相处了。


	7. Meeting the Council

Jim第二天早上没有课。他正喝咖啡时收到了来自瓦肯科学理事会的信息，要求他在一小时后参加听证会。

他还在因为昨晚Spock吻了他又突然离开了的事实而焦虑不安。

Jim得承认，他没有约会、亲吻，或者随之而来的亲密之事的经验。他很惊讶，Spock本来想比接吻更进一步的。Jim还蛮期待的。毕竟，他还能在这方面保持多久的毫无经验呢？他更愿意这样想，而不是提到那个“V”开头的单词（virgin）。那听起来…也太野蛮（gothic romance novelish）了。

吃过一顿包括鸡蛋、土豆，还有咖啡的早餐（尝起来都不像是地球上吃过的那样，但还可以下咽），Jim快速地洗了个声波浴。他穿戴整齐后就准备去见理事会了。

他穿着卡其裤，上衣是一件棕色的衬衫。瓦肯人似乎尊崇暗色。他试着把右边的头发压下去，结果失败了。他摇了摇头，带上了眼镜，刷了牙，前往理事会。

Jim还以为他们想要他报告课程进度。就是官僚行为罢了。有些人喜欢想象他们掌控…一切。瓦肯男性很明显就是这种人，更不用说理事会了。

“James Kirk。”他告诉那个站在瓦肯科学理事会大楼前的瓦肯人。

“他们正等着你。”瓦肯人为Jim打开了门。他走进门，沿着走廊去往理事会大厅。

他们都坐在一个半圆形的平台上，确保他们能自上而下地看向他。Jim推断他们就是这副德性。

“Mr.Kirk，我们感谢你应约而来。”坐在中间的瓦肯人开口道。Jim认出他是Asil。“你昨晚和Spock外出引起了我们的注意。”

Jim惊讶地眨了眨眼：“然后呢？”

“然后他陪你走回了大使馆。”

“然后？”

Asil挑了挑眉：“显然你能瞧见其中的不妥之处。”

Jim摇了摇头：“请明示。”

“他参加了你的宇宙生物学课程。”

“是的。除了他还有很多人。”

“但是那些人并未被看见和你有亲密的关系，Mr.Kirk。”Asil严厉地说道。

“我明白了。好吧，你瞧，我和Spock的友谊和课程无关。在学术要求上，我对所有的学生都一视同仁。”

“也许。然而，显然你能瞧见可能的影响。”

“什么影响？”

Asil绷紧了嘴唇：“你是故意装作迟钝的，Mr.Kirk。瓦肯学术委员会一直都严密守护自己的声誉。这件事我们只给你两个选择。你可以终止和Spock的私人互动，或者让他退出你的课程。”

Jim尽力压下他的不满：“这就是你们的解决之道？”

“确实。也是仅有的符合逻辑的方法。我们已经和Spock讨论过，他已经同意选择另一位导师了。”

“事实上，部长，还有第三个选择。”Jim小心地开口道。

“是什么，Mr.Kirk？”

Jim笑着说道：“我收拾好行李，乘坐最近的航班离开瓦肯。”

理事会成员都盯着他。

“你们邀请我来这儿，又不是我求你们的。那时就已经说清楚了，我还有很多其他的机会，如果要我同意来你们这儿六个星期的课程，你们就不得干预我，或者其他人的干扰。我猜，也许是某个学生，或者他们的家长来告了状，那也没关系。你们做你们应该做的。但是我不会改变主意的。”

“Mr.Kirk，唯一逻辑的做法是——”

“我从没说过我很有逻辑啊，Asil部长。事实上我很肯定早就告诉过你，我跟逻辑不沾边了。我不同意你们质疑我正直的人格，因此我准备离开了。”

“和你的正直性无关——”

“哦，但确实就是。我已经说过了，我对所有学生一视同仁。我期望他们的学术成绩都能成为典范，而不论到底是谁。我已经跟他们说清楚了，也和你们坦白了。我没时间也没耐心跟人争吵，即使是和瓦肯人也一样。”Jim举起手做了瓦肯礼。“生生不息，繁荣昌盛。”

“Mr.Kirk。”

Jim已经转身准备走了。

“我们接受你的措辞。”Asil冷淡地说道。

Jim又转回来平静地看向他们：“真的吗？”

“你没有给我们其他选择了，如果我们想要继续课程的话。”

“确实。然而之前你们就已经接受了我的提议，但还想着要改变它们。我相信待在瓦肯上的剩余日子里，你们不会再那样做了。”

Asil眯起眼，要是Jim不知道瓦肯人宣称自己没有恼火这种情绪的话，他会说这就是了。“我们不会的。日安，Mr.Kirk。”

Jim等到离开大楼后才扶了扶滑落的眼镜。

讲真的，他拒绝因为他们的优越感而害怕。他可是来自Kirk家族，他们自己就有一套优越感，他还能在那之下好好活着，当然也就能在傲慢的瓦肯人面前镇定自若了。

他回到大使馆，回复了一些来自家人，当然还有Bones的消息。他的朋友想知道他是否需要更多的针剂，Jim回复说，既然他现在用的针剂比起初想过的更多，那再寄一点也无妨。

他刚点击了发送，就听到了敲门声。Jim走到门边，打开一看发现是Spock。

“嘿。”Jim开口道，微笑着问候Spock。“想进来吗？”

Spock点了点头，Jim在他身后关上了门。

“显然我们被某人监视了。”Jim大笑着说道。

“你和理事会见过面了。”Spock回复道。

“当然。我还告诉他们，他们可以收回我的工作，我不干了。你知道的，就像那首老歌。”

Spock挑了挑眉：“我并不熟悉。”

“好吧。是首经典歌曲——别管了。有点傻。重点是，你不会退出我的课程了。”

“要是有必要的话，我会退出的。”

“不会了。”Jim笑了。“你想要茶还是——有其他事？”

Spock上前一步：“我想要从昨晚我们中断的地方继续。”

Jim舔了舔嘴唇：“是的？”突然间他的腹部紧张地颤动，他希望再推一下自己的眼镜。

他还没来得及做什么，Spock站在他身前，靠得非常近，手指伸向Jim的眼镜：“可以吗？”

他重重地吞咽了一口点了点头。Spock伸手取下了Jim的眼镜。他把它放在了Jim床边的桌上。

“你视力恶化的程度如何？”

Jim的眼神飘向Spock的嘴唇：“哦，相当坏了。”

“你没想过纠正吗？”

“有在虚荣心驱使的情况下想过。不过也没那么重要。”

Spock略微倾斜着头，直到他的嘴唇和Jim的嘴唇完美地对上：“我承认，你不管是否带眼镜都相当令人愉快。”

“是的？”他猛地喘了一口气。“我是说，那，那很好。我也觉得你有点吸引人。”

“有点？”Spock喃喃道，他的嘴唇流连在Jim的嘴唇之上。

“呃——啊。好吧。说真的，你超辣的，如果你想知道真相的话。”

“那为何使你尴尬？”

“啊？”

“你脸红了。”

Jim笑了：“操他的白皮肤。”

“你很美丽。”Spock说着，吻上Jim的嘴唇。


	8. Seducing Your Human

Spock确实没有多少接吻的经验，但至少他还有一些。他之前吻过Jim。在他表哥的朋友拜访期间，他们大部分的亲吻都是瓦肯吻，嘴对嘴的亲吻也有过几次。

但都比不上这次。甜蜜的、温暖的、柔软的嘴唇急切地贴上他的。就好像Jim的嘴唇生来就是为了他。那条经常舔过嘴唇的小舌头，也是为了Spock而生。

要是有必要的话，Spock会为了和这个人类在一起而退出瓦肯科学院。即使这个念头只是突然闪现在他的脑海，Spock也知道他是认真的。他未来的道路和这个人类相连，他很确定。

Jim贴着Spock的嘴唇低语着，听上去更像是呜咽，更加点燃了Spock的欲望。他的双手顺着Jim的后背滑下，划过他的脊椎，最后落在Jim浑圆挺翘的屁股上。Jim轻微地绷住了身体，但几乎立刻就因为Spock的手伸进Jim的T恤里按揉着温暖而光裸的皮肤而放松了下来。他通过触碰投射出平静。

Jim往后退了一点，恰好暂时地中断了亲吻，眼睛半掩看向Spock。Spock因为他眼里饱满的颜色而愣神。

“Spock？”Jim低吟道。

“我知道你从未——”

“没有。”

“你会允许我成为第一个吗？”

Jim舔了舔嘴唇，他短促地喘了口气。

“没有必要害怕。”Spock保证道。

“我不是害怕。”Jim笑了。“就只是…在我最狂野的梦里，我也从没期待过这些。”

Spock的拇指重重按压上Jim丰满的下嘴唇。“什么？”

“一个超棒的瓦肯人想要和我在一起。”

Spock摇了摇头：“你不明白自己到底有多美，真是引人注目。你藏在镜片和本就魅力非凡的智慧之后，但你的外表是…”

他再次贴上Jim的嘴唇，在后者的嘴唇为他张开后闭上了眼睛。他的舌头滑进Jim湿润、温暖的嘴里，勾引着Jim的舌头。

Jim压向他，近得Spock都能感受到人类身上传来的热量，还有他逐渐挺立的阴茎。Spock的手掌拉起Jim的T恤，这样他就能脱掉它了。

现在Spock面对的是太多裸露着的人类那温暖的金色皮肤。他的手拂过Jim的手臂、胸膛，还有腹部。过多的美好，而Spock已经抵抗不住诱惑了。太多的皮肤，让他眩晕，拥有Jim的欲望灼烧着他。

Jim伸手环住Spock的脖颈，歪头恳求Spock更多的亲吻。Spock的手指颤栗着抚上Jim的裤子，拉下拉链。

他因为感受到Jim紧紧抓住他的毛衣而高兴。Spock往后退，听到Jim的哀鸣后脉搏略微加速。他脱掉毛衣，随手扔到地上。

虽然他忍不住想要立即拉Jim入怀，但他还是推着他坐到床上，跪在Jim面前脱下他的鞋。Jim凝视他的样子就好像Spock是他见过的最美妙的事。

真是…令人陶醉。

Spock站起来脱掉自己的鞋，又快速地剥去裤子，只穿着一条拳击短裤。他再次爬上床，轻柔地按压着Jim躺下。Spock跪在床上，脱下Jim的裤子，他的目光紧紧锁在Jim身上。

“你听说过瓦肯解剖学吗？”

Jim眨了眨眼：“什么意思？”

“我们的阴茎在性行为中自带润滑。”

“哦。”Jim的眼睛瞪大了，嘴唇因为惊讶而分开，他的脸颊升起了迷人的粉红。“那——那真是方便。”

“确实。”Spock喃喃道。“我们在外表上和人类相似，然而，我们的阴茎是双脊的。”

他拖拽着Jim的裤子。Jim略微抬起身体，让Spock能将之顺利脱下Jim浑圆的臀部。他把裤子脱下后扔到自己的衣服上。

Spock沉身再次吻上Jim，因为Jim流露出的渴望而满心欢喜。他的手在Jim心脏上方张开，缓慢地挑逗Jim左边的乳头。Jim呻吟着倒在床上。

他把手覆上Jim被内裤遮住的勃起，挤压着。

Jim撕开他和Spock纠结着的双唇，低泣着抓住后者的肩膀。“Spock，Spock，求你了。”

“嘘，吾爱。我会好好照顾你的。”Spock保证道。

Spock的手指探下Jim内裤的松紧带，往里推进，分开他的双腿。Jim的阴茎渗着前液，硬挺着贴着他的大腿。他在Jim的勃起上握拢拳头。

“哦，上帝啊。”Jim呻吟着，身体向上拱起。

Spock花了些时间才脱下他自己的内裤，完全没注意扔到哪里去了。他硬的厉害，比他曾有过的更硬。他感到出乎意料的极度渴望。

“Jim，Jim，我需要。”Spock气喘吁吁地说。

“是的。是的。求你了。”

停在人类上方，Spock分开他的双腿，抬起它们，这样Spock就可以躺在Jim的双腿之间。他伸出两根手指，探入Jim的嘴中，人类贪婪地吮吸着。Spock几乎快到了，而他耗费了所有的瓦肯自制力才没立马射出来。

他很满意手指上沾满了Jim的唾液。他从Jim的口中取出手指，缓缓地推入Jim的后穴中。

“啊，啊，操。”Jim嘶声说道。

“不要紧，吾爱。灼烧感会减轻的。”Spock保证道。他抽出手指，小心地看向他。“好些了吗？”

Jim点点头，但是眼睛里满是狂乱。“Spock，我——”

“嘘，稍等片刻，我的Jim。”

又扩张了一会儿，最终Spock收回了手指，他的阴茎对准Jim的入口。

“你准备好了吗？”他轻柔地问道。

“是的。”Jim低语道。

Spock推了进去，挤压着穿过紧绷着的那圈圆环的肌肉。让他松了一口气的是，Jim立即就为他的入侵而放松了。Jim的内里非常的紧致而温暖，即使Spock已经推进到深处。Spock咬着嘴唇，试图保留一些尊严，不因愉悦而叫喊出来。

他的一只手握住Jim的手，另一只手包裹上Jim的勃起，毫无疑问他挣得了一声嘶哑的呜咽。Jim是如此的美丽，满布红晕，他的嘴唇分开，整个身体因为Spock的抽送而颤动。

Jim回应着Spock每一次的触摸，每个动作。Spock以为他肯定会因为刺穿Jim身体的销魂而疯狂，最终失去控制。他应该感到羞耻的，可他只能感受到狂喜。

“Spock，Spock，我…太多了。”

“为我射出来，Jim。”他驱策着。

Jim低泣着抓挠着床板，一股精液从他的阴茎中射出，溅到Spock的手上，溅到他们的身上。这样的强度Jim之前从未体验过，于是他放弃抵抗，迷失在身体需求的释放中。Spock加速刺入Jim，一次又一次，直到发出一声难以自制地叫喊，释放在他的体内。

过了一会儿，Jim低声抱怨道，在Spock听来类似“从我身上下去，你这沉重的瓦肯人。”Spock翻身躺在Jim身边，伸手把他拉入怀里。Jim往前缩，胸膛贴上Spock的胸膛。

“呃。”

“你满意吗？”Spock问道。

Jim点点头：“非常。”

“我没有伤到你？”

“呃——啊。”

“这一声是指否定的？”

他感觉到Jim露出了笑容：“正确。”

Spock收紧了怀抱：“我也很满意。”


	9. I Love You Like Coffee

Jim醒来时床上空荡荡的独留他一个人，但他听到了从狭小浴室里的超小淋浴喷头传来的声响。有那么一会儿，他就只是躺在床上盯着天花板，思及登上瓦肯星后他的生活改变得如此彻底。

虽然这只是他人生中的小插曲，但已经给他带来了翻天覆地的改变。坦率地说，他已经失去了处子之身，给了一个瓦肯人。虽说瓦肯人很辣（反正他是这么想的），而且Spock尤其热辣，但就算在他最狂野的梦里也从未想象过获得某个瓦肯人的青睐，更别说还被诱惑了。

Jim相当肯定Spock和他做爱是有意义的。并不是说瓦肯人从不玩一夜情还是什么的。Spock有些经验，虽然这在瓦肯人里来说很少见。而是说Spock并没有表现得像是昨晚对他来说只是一夜情罢了，而对Jim来说也是一样。

所以他们有大问题了，不是吗？再过几个星期Jim就要离开瓦肯回到地球，进入星联学院了。Spock会待在这里进入瓦肯科学院。Jim没有过恋爱的经验，但他很肯定如此远距离不会有好结果的。

Jim听到淋浴停止了，他从床上爬起来穿上裤子。还只是傍晚而已，他有点饿了。不知道Spock想要吃什么，所以他只从复制机里取出一杯咖啡。还有几条来自家人的信息等着他。而当他正准备回复的时候，又收到了来自母亲的信息。而且还是视频通话。

他叹了口气点击了“同意”。

“Jim！你没穿上衣。”

“你也好呀，妈妈。”Jim朝模糊的屏幕皱了皱眉。“等一下，我需要眼镜。”找到眼镜戴上了，他微微一笑。“好多了。”

他的母亲瞪大了双眼盯着他：“Jim！”

“呃，怎么了？”

“你胸上到处都是的痕迹是怎么回事？”

Jim快速地眨了眨眼，低头看着自己。Spock留下了几个咬痕。突然他的脸像是烧起来了一样。他转身绝望地找了一件衣服。穿好衣服后，他勉强有脸面对母亲了。

她假笑着。

Jim清了清喉咙：“呃，有什么事吗？”

“Jim——”

浴室的门打开了，Spock走了出来，还正好在他母亲的视线上。Jim觉得更热了。看在上帝的份上，至少他穿了衣服。

“哦。”母亲停顿了一下。“你好。”

Spock僵住了。但他的表情维持着小心翼翼的空白：“你好。”

“妈妈，他是Spock。Spock，这位是我的母亲。”

“你好，Mrs.Kirk。”

“很高兴见到你，Spock。也许不久后我们要亲自见见面。”

“妈妈。”

“也许。”Spock回复道。

“显然我打断你们了。”

“没有。没有的事。”Jim保证道。“我们已经做完了。”意识到自己说了什么之后，他立即用手捂住嘴。而他的母亲暗自发笑。

“Jim，我们下次再好好谈。我必须先和你父亲沟通一下。”

“什么？不。妈妈，别告诉——”通话断开，屏幕变成空白。“操。”

“我道歉，Jim。我不知道你正和母亲通话。”

“没关系。她已经看到痕迹了。”

Spock挑了挑眉：“痕迹？”

Jim掀开衣服。

Spock有点脸绿：“我相信也许我失去了理智。”

“不止一个地方。”Jim回复道。

“什么意思？”

“我的屁股。”

Spock歪了歪头。

“是疼痛啦，Spock。第一次只是有一点点痛，但是第二次之后…”Jim耸了耸肩。接着他露齿而笑。“不是说我在抱怨哦。”

Spock的嘴角略微上翘：“听起来像是抱怨。”

“也许有那么一点点啦。你饿了吗？我洗完澡以后，我们可以出门吃东西或者干点啥。”

“事实上，我的母亲邀请你今晚去我家共进晚餐。”

“真的吗？什么时候的事？”

“我在醒后而你仍睡着时联系了她。前提是你接受的话。”

Jim笑了：“我愿意啊。我得去洗个澡。”

“也许你需要打包过夜的东西以防万一。”Spock某种程度上耸了耸肩。“你回来的时候可能会很晚了。”

“以防万一。”

“是的。”

“Spock，你父母都在的情况下，你要我和你一起睡在你家？”

“我们都是成年人了，他们不会抗议的。”

“也许他们不会吧。但我的屁股可不是这么告诉我的。”

Spock又歪了歪头：“还有其他作乐的方法。然而，如果你只想单纯的睡觉的话，我也乐于接受。”

Jim微微一笑：“你很乐意，说真的吗？”

“Jim——”

“我开玩笑呢，Spock。人类的玩笑。”他倾身吻了Spock的嘴角。“让我洗个澡。要不我就会把你推回床上，我们就赶不上你母亲的邀请了。”

Spock面露狡黠：“我不反对。”

Jim大笑道：“我爱你，你真是可爱。”

Spock瞪大了眼盯着Jim。后者才刚刚意识到自己说了什么。

“我是说，你知道的。完全就是普通的那种。就像是，我喜欢咖啡。呃…洗澡。”

他溜进浴室，关上了门，打开淋浴头，暗自骂着自己。

“你还真是聪明呀，不说会死啊。”


	10. Starfleet Academy

在穿梭机上，从大使馆到自己家的整个路途中，Spock一直盯着Jim看。而Jim则一直看着窗外，他的脸在和母亲联系过之后还是红的。他还用手指敲着大腿。

“你很紧张吗？”

Jim没有回答。他快速地眨着眼，忧郁明显的浮于眼镜之后，而他的神色相当的迷茫。他转头看向Spock。

“为什么我要紧张？”

“我不确定。”

“我之前已经见过你的父母了。”

“我记得。”

Jim摘下眼镜，皱着眉用他的短袖擦着镜片。“我有理由紧张吗？他们是不是说了什么？他们说了些什么？他们不喜欢我吗？”

Spock好奇地凝视着Jim，试着想明白他到底是怎么得出这些结论的。“他们当然没有。他们很喜欢你。”

Jim戴回了眼镜：“那他们说了喜欢我吗？”

“没有，但他们的确喜欢你。”

Jim点点头舔了舔嘴唇：“我想要喝咖啡。”

“也许你已经喝得够多了。”

“什么？”

“你过于紧张了。”

Jim摇了摇头：“我才没有。”他转身接着用手指敲着大腿。

“我道歉。”

“你道什么歉？”

“我明显使你不安了。”

“不安？”

“我邀请你去我家吃晚饭有些唐突了。你也因母亲在你的房间里看到我而感到不适。”

“好吧。”Jim移开眼神。“我从来没有…你知道的。”

“我知道。”Spock轻声说道。“也许我不应该强迫你走出自己的房间和我父母一起吃晚饭。在最好的情况下，这样的夜晚也可看做是令人恐惧不安的。我应该联系母亲，告诉她我们不去了。”

“Spock，我们都快到了。”Jim指了指窗外的景色。

“穿梭机也提供返程票。”

Jim大笑：“说真的，我没事。我没那么胆小（I’m not that much of a chicken）。”

“我从未指责过你是地球家禽（Terran fowl）。”

“很高兴知道这个。”Jim绽开灿烂的笑容说道。穿梭机停下来了。“我们走吧？”

“如果你确定的话。”

Jim拍了拍身边的袋子：“我都把东西带好了。”他站起来。“来吧，我们得赶在启动前出去。”

Spock忠实地跟在Jim身后走出了穿梭机。他们一路走回家，Spock注意到Jim呼吸困难。“你带了针剂吗？”

“是的。但我的储备不太够了。我得等着Bones再多给我寄点。”

Spock让Jim停下：“多少？”

“啊？”

Spock抓住Jim的胳膊：“你的药品储备有多少？”

“我不知道，反正相当少了。”Jim挑起了两边的眉毛。“你抓得还真是紧啊。”

Spock放开了Jim。“我道歉。我尚未习惯人类较差的力量。我伤到你了吗？”

“较差的力量？哎哟。没有。就是…我还没习惯被粗暴对待。”

“我不会再粗暴对你了。”

Jim笑了：“等我回大使馆就去检查我的储备，再联系Bones。好吗？”

Spock呼出一口气点点头：“我再次道歉。我关心你的福祉。”

“没必要道歉。看吧，我明白的，这样的关系对我们俩来说都很新鲜。而且在某些情况下，我不介意被粗暴对待的。”

Spock决定不再往那方面多想，毕竟他们待会儿就要和他的父母共进晚餐了：“走吗？”

回家的路不远。他们到家后，他的母亲已经等在门边了。

“Jim！再次见到你真是太好了。”她拥抱了Jim。虽然吓了他一跳，他一笑了之。Spock注意到Jim笑了很多次。

“你也是，Amanda。”

“母亲。”

她瞪了一眼Spock，眼神里含着责备。接着Amanda仿佛满意地点了点头，还有些Spock分辨不出来的意味。

“快进来。晚饭马上就好了。我做了些百香果冰茶，Jim你想喝点吗？”

“谢谢你。瓦肯星上还有百香果吗？”

她笑着走进厨房。“哦，没有。我从地球买来的。Spock，把Jim的袋子拿去你的房间。”

Spock注意到Jim因为她的话而脸红了，但他没有抗议她的安排。所以Spock捡起Jim小小的旅行袋，放到他房间的床上。他回来时正好听到母亲对Jim说道。

“Spock之前还没有过男朋友。”

“母亲。”

“我说错了吗？”

Jim的蓝眼睛欢喜地眨啊眨的。“没关系。我也没有过。”

“你还会在瓦肯星上待多久，Jim？”

“只有一个月了。”Jim明显带着不情愿地承认道。

Amanda叹了一口气：“然后就回地球了？”

“是的，女士。我会在六月底加入星联学院。”

“那可是夏天啊。”

Jim点了点头：“是的。他们给高年级学生准备了暑期课程。考虑到我的知识和背景，我没必要从第一学年开始。”

“是的。”Spock回复道。“我相信确实没有必要。”

“你也是啊，Spock。”Jim说道。他推了推眼镜。“如果你也去的话。”

“事实上，我已经递交了申请。”

Amanda一个不小心松开了手里的量杯：“哎呀。”


	11. A Declaration

有那么一会儿，Spock不确定到底他应该先和母亲还是先和Jim谈谈他意外的宣告。当然，从两者脸上显露出的表情让他意识到此时告诉他们并不合适。

Jim弯腰捡起母亲掉落的量杯，递给了她。她回了一个苍白的笑容。

“我令你们惊讶了。”Spock说道。

“你这说法也太轻描淡写了。”Jim回答道。他朝母亲笑了笑。“我正准备去花园看看。”

Spock意识到Jim是为了留出时间让他和母亲先聊。

Jim拉开滑动门走了出去。母亲转向Spock。她似乎仍处于震惊的状态。

“你父亲知道吗？”

“他不知道。我先告诉了你们。”

“我知道了。”她双手交叉在胸前。“我觉得也许你应该在今晚之前就告诉Jim的。”

“我今天才递交了申请。”Spock承认道。“虽然我不否认之前已经有了这样的想法。”

“在你遇到Jim的时候？”

“是的。而且…在那之前。我向瓦肯科学院提交申请时，几乎就有意向申请星联了。”

母亲微笑着，让Spock松了一口气。“你总是想要做你自己，Spock。不管你做怎样的选择，你知道我都会感到骄傲的。”

Spock点了点头。

“你对Jim是认真的，是吧？”

“是的。”Spock犹豫了一下。“有…问题吗？”

她笑得更灿烂了：“当然没问题。我喜欢他。我只想要你快乐，Spock。我能瞧见你看向他的眼神，他很特别。我一点也不惊讶你想要跟随他去往地球和星联。正如我跟随你父亲到了这里。相信我，Spock，我很明白这种感觉。”

Spock瞥向花园。

“是的，你应该去和他聊聊。我得警告你，你父亲不会那么容易就接受的。但我会试着和他谈谈的。”

“谢谢你。”

Spock走向滑动门，打开了它，探出身子：“Jim？”

“在这儿呢。”

Jim蹲在一株仙人掌下，那是母亲精心照料的最爱之一。他发红得厉害，立即警醒了Spock。

“你呼吸有困难吗？”

“有点。”

Spock伸手把Jim拉向自己。

“嘿，嘿。”Jim抗议道，轻微地推拒着Spock。“别太粗暴了。”

“我道歉。我关心你的福祉。”

“我知道。说真的，粗野汉子挺可爱的，还让人有点兴奋，但别太过了，行吗？”Jim微笑着，但Spock能听出他话语间的责难。

“你因我感到不安。”

Jim摇了摇头：“也不是。我从没有过男朋友。我不太确定应该怎么办。”

“公平地说，我也不确定我和其他男朋友相似。”

Jim靠近将双手放在Spock的臂膀上：“我喜欢你现在的样子。”

“除了我粗暴对你的时候。”

“偶尔我也喜欢那样。”Jim仔细打量着Spock。“你和母亲的谈话一切都还好吗？”

“她很善解人意。”

Jim挑了挑眉：“所以说，星联，哈？”

“你不喜欢这个主意吗？”Spock问道。

“你在开玩笑吗？我爱死了。但我想确定那是你真正想要的，Spock。”

“什么意思？”

“你这么做不只是为了你我能在一起，是吗？”

Spock轻轻皱了皱眉：“那样不好吗？”

Jim点点头：“是的。你不应把我置于你想要的生活之上，Spock。”

“那如果你就是我想要的呢？”

“没必要两者择一。你可以都选。”

“那样如何实行呢，Jim？我在瓦肯，你在地球。或者你被分配到联邦星舰——”

“不是分配，是指挥。”

“一艘联邦星舰的舰长。我在瓦肯科学舰上。我们怎么办？互通的消息穿过太阳系？”

Jim咬了咬嘴唇：“好吧。”

Spock站直向后退了一步：“如果你并未和我一样对长期承诺感兴趣，现在就该表示出来。”

“不。不是的。”

“那是什么，Jim？”

“我不想要你后悔。做别人想要你做的事。好吧。那太糟糕了，会耗干你的。”

Spock歪头，仔细地研究着Jim。他再次靠近，进入Jim的私人领域。但他不在乎。他擒住Jim的下巴。“你不想当科学家。”

Jim的蓝眼睛在镜片后快速地眨动：“是的。我是说不，我不想当。”

“但你的家人就是那么想的。他们都是科学家。他们希望你和他们一样。”

“我只想要指挥，只想要在宇宙之中，以积极的方式。想要指挥一艘星舰。但没人想听到这些。”

“那就是为何你会加入星联，即使并非你父母想要的。”

“我爸爸尤其不喜欢。”

“我不会后悔。在这里研究科学，还是在星联，对我来说都不重要。但如果和你分离——”

Jim吻了他，虽然是心不在焉的吻，但是受欢迎的。Spock托住Jim的后脑勺作为回应，让他们的嘴唇更好地接触在一起。接着他感受到Jim的胸膛里发出的气声。他退开来。

“你必须注射一针。”

“说真的？”

“你的肺部发出声响，而你呼吸吃力。在我已经宣告之后，我不会让你停止呼吸。”

“等等。宣言？什么宣言？”

Spock挑了挑眉：“我刚说了我会伴你左右。你还需要什么？”

Jim露齿而笑：“好吧，是的，你说得对。”

Spock抓住Jim的手臂，忽视了后者轻微的抗议，开门去拿Jim的针剂了。


	12. T'Rhea's Request

“Kirk教授？”

“稍等。”Jim输入一连串字符，然后点击了发送。他推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，看向站在他面前的瓦肯学生。“怎么了，T'Rhea？”

“我想要和你私下谈话。”

Jim扫了一眼周围。其他学生都已经走了。“好像已经只有我们俩了。你想说什么？”

“有关私人事务。” T'Rhea轻声说道。

Jim关掉PADD，指了指他桌边的椅子。“请坐。”

T'Rhea犹豫了一会儿，但还是拘谨地坐进了椅子里。

“是有关于课程的问题吗？如果是的话，其实你做得相当好。”

她挺直了身子：“我当然做得很好。不，对于课程甚至是你的教学，我没有特别的关注点，教授。我对于课程的连贯性很满意。”

Jim几乎露出一个微笑：“那好吧。”

T'Rhea瞥了一眼紧闭的门。

“你在担心什么？”

“我知晓你…和Spock分享一段亲密的友谊。我担心Spock会闯进来。”

“不，他不会的。晚点儿我才会见到他。”

“所以说流言都是真的。”

“流言？”

T'Rhea摇了摇头：“它们与我无关。我对于另一个流言更感兴趣。”

Jim挑了挑眉：“流言怎么说来着？”

“你留在瓦肯星上的时间渐近结束，而你很快会回到地球。”

“我肯定那绝对是真的。”

“很不幸你不会再继续与我的同学分享你的知识了。然而，幸运的是，我从你的教导中受益。”

“听到你这么说，我很高兴。”他微微一笑。

“我希望和你同去。”

Jim眨了眨眼：“我很抱歉？（I'm Sorry）”

她眉头紧锁：“我没有要求你道歉。”

他这次真笑了：“我不是在道歉。基本上是指，你说什么？”

“那为什么不这么说？”

Jim耸了耸肩。

“正如我所说，Mr.Kirk，我希望在你离开瓦肯时和你一起走。”

“去地球？”

T'Rhea点点头，双手交握放在膝盖上。

“好吧。也许我错过了些什么。但为什么呢？”

“我和其他人不一样。”

“其他人？”

“瓦肯人。我姐姐T'Pring，她只会说要做Stonn的妻子。其他人都在谈论毕业后登上瓦肯科学舰的优势。”

“好吧。但是？”Jim督促道。

“那些我都不想要，Mr.Kirk。” T'Rhea停顿了一下。“我能叫你的名字吗？”

“哦。呃。我想当然可以。”

她点点头：“我不会在专业时间叫你的名字的。但是，Jim，我的愿望是比瓦肯舰更多地进行探索。”

“所以，你想去地球申请星联。”Jim猜测道。

“我已经申请了，而且被录取了。” T'Rhea回复道。“我尚未向家人透露我的计划，但我打算尽快通知他们。尤其是考虑到我希望和你一起离开。”

Jim呼出一口气：“好吧，T'Rhea，显然，我不能阻止你乘坐同一班穿梭机，也不想干扰你自己想要的。但你想要和我一起还有其他原因吗？”

她挑了挑眉：“我相信已经很明显了。”

他笑了：“好吧，并没有。”

“我并未欣赏你的身体。”她断然说道。

他大笑道：“真是够直率。”

T'Rhea叹了口气：“无意冒犯。我只是希望表达出我对你的兴趣无关乎浪漫。正如我所说，我明白你和Spock的关系。确切来说，我的兴趣只针对女性。”

“哦。”

“当然，从身体上来讲，就人类男性而言，你相当有吸引力。”

“当然。”

“然而，既然我会去陌生的地方，我不会反对一个——”

“朋友。”

“熟人。”

他笑得更开了：“一个朋友。”

T'Rhea点点头：“是的。”

“你应该知道Spock也会和我一起走。他也申请了星联。”

“我并不感到惊讶。”她承认道。“在这件事上也不会打消我的念头。”

“好吧。T'Rhea，当然你可以和我们一起。我们可以一起去星联。”

她站起身来：“我得警告你，Jim。”

“警告我？”

“有机会的话，我父母会希望和你谈谈，要你劝我退出。”

“我希望你是对的。”

“然后呢？”

“别担心。瓦肯人我搞得定。”

“好的。”她说。“我相信你能做到。”

“你和Sarek谈过了吗？”Jim一边解开纽扣一边说道。他们正在大使馆的屋子里。他把衣服扔到一边，只穿着贴身内衣和拳击短裤。

“他知晓我的意向。”Spock说道，他坐在Jim的床上饮了一口茶。

“这不算是答案。”

“你有向你自己的父亲透露过打算走指挥路线而不是科学吗？”

“闭嘴。”Jim笑着推挤着Spock的肩膀。“我们在说你，不是我。”

Spock抽动嘴角：“我想也是。”

Jim坐在Spock身边：“听着，今天我和T'Rhea聊过了。她和我们一起走。”

“有趣。”

Jim大笑着：“你就只准备说这个？”

“她有自己的原因。穿梭机是供公众使用的，她可以像其他任何人一样使用。”

“她想成为我们的同伴。”

Spock看了他一眼：“我怀疑她并不是这样说的。”

“不。不全是。但意思相近了。你真不关心？”

“为什么我要关心？”

Jim皱眉：“我不知道。我猜你也不会。”他倾身吻了Spock。“Bones也会来。”

“你的医生朋友？”

“是的。嘿，我们可以当四个火枪手了。”

“不。”Spock缓缓说道。“我们不能。”

“好吧。不管怎么说，我读了那本书。”他再次吻了Spock。“你让我的眼镜蒙上水汽了。”

Spock取下了Jim脸上的眼镜，把它放到床边的桌上。他也放下了茶杯。

“Kirk教授？”

Jim舔了舔嘴唇：“呃，怎么了？”

“我希望和你性交以在课上取得更好的成绩。”

Jim大笑出声。Spock猛地瞪大了眼。

“哦。”他再次舔了舔嘴唇。“当然。但是，呃，决定于你到底有多擅长。这个。”说真的，Jim才没有脸红。

“擅长什么？”Spock问道。

“性——性交。”说真的，他说过的最傻的词了。

“合理的要求。”

“是的？”

“肯定的。”Spock抓住Jim的手臂，把他推至平躺在床上。“也许一些练习是恰当的。”

“练——练习？”

“你口吃了，Kirk教授。”

“没有。”Jim否认道。Spock的嘴唇慢慢贴近他。

“你是处子吗？”

“不再是了。”

“不是？”

“我被某个瓦肯人引诱了。真可爱。”

Spock挑眉：“我假定没我可爱。”

“更可爱。”Jim笑了。

“现在你要付出代价！”

他因为Spock将他翻过身来而尖叫出声。一只手拍打上他的屁股。

“好吧。好吧。”Jim喘着气说道。“没你可爱。没那么可爱。事实上，我现在又想了想，也许他一点都不可爱。”

Spock在他的耳边咆哮。

“操。”

Spock的舌头舔上Jim的耳朵。“肯定的。”


	13. Futures, Fathers and Fiancés

“父亲（Sa-mekh）。”

父亲从书桌上的终端前抬起头，看向站在书房外的Spock。他的神色难明：“Spock。”

“我能和您谈谈吗？”

父亲指了指书桌前的椅子，轻轻点了点头。

Spock上前去，关上门，虽然家里除了他们也就只有母亲了，而后者已经知道Spock想要讨论的事物了。

Spock坐进椅子里，等着父亲再次从终端上抬眼看向他。而当父亲看向他时，Spock在详细地审视下坐直了身子。

“我来这里是为了讨论我的未来。”

“你和James Kirk的未来。”

既然母亲已经把他的计划告诉了父亲，Sarek的直白也就没什么好惊讶的了。

“本质上来讲，是的。但也有关于我作为科学官的职业生涯。”

“你意图退出瓦肯科学院。”父亲的语调比起平日来包含了更多的蔑视。“是真的吗？”

“我更倾向于申请星联学院。”

“下等的编制。”

“我不能同意。”Spock回复道。

“你做出的决定是基于感情而非逻辑。”

“我做此决定是希望和我的伴侣在一起。”

“你的伴侣？”蔑视更浓烈了。“你意图让这个人类，James Kirk成为你的伴侣？”

“是的。您自己也和人类结婚了。”

“和你母亲结合是符合逻辑的。这样的安排里也有喜爱的因素。但是瓦肯人基于逻辑，而非过度的情感选择他们的伴侣，Spock。”

“我并非过度，父亲。”

父亲的嘴唇绷紧了。“然而在你和James相识之前，你对于通过瓦肯科学院提高你的职业期望这一决定相当满意。”

“我确实发觉这样的经验和机会令人满意，但当初我申请瓦肯科学院之时就已经在考虑申请星联学院了。”

“符合逻辑，但毫无必要。”Sarek低声说道。

“也许。”Spock同意道。“既然现在我不希望我在瓦肯，而Jim待在地球，这样的决定就既符合逻辑，又有必要了。”

“很好。似乎你已经做好决定了。”

Spock僵硬地点了点头：“Jim和我在课程结束后就离开瓦肯。”

父亲挑了挑眉：“如果你打算和他链接，那么在你们离开前发起初步链接是明智的选择。如此一来，你们会准备好迎接你的时候到来。”

Spock还没想过，但也许父亲是对的。“我会和他谈谈的。”他起身。“我希望您接受我的选择，父亲。”

“既然你完全有能力决定人生的走向，那我无力干涉。”

Jim无时无刻不在期待Spock来他的房间。Spock已经发了消息说他有重要事务要和Jim商讨。但与此同时，他得先和他的爸爸联系。

他的父亲带着一副老花镜出现在屏幕上。起初他看起来相当严肃，但接着他就笑了。“Jim。很高兴见到你啊，儿子。”

“Hi，Dad.”

“你那儿怎么样啊？和往常一样热得难以忍受？”

“是的，相当热。”

“你也不用待多久了。你有考虑我的建议吗？”他爸爸掉转视线，手里突然接过一个杯子。“谢谢，甜心。不管怎么说，你考虑了吗？”

“什么建议，Dad？”Jim咬着嘴唇推了推眼镜，试着别在父亲的仔细审视下扭动。

“去Deneva帮助Sam。”

他忍着没翻白眼：“Sam才不需要我的帮助。我不去Deneva。Sam现在已有的帮助足够了。”

“好吧。那你接下来去哪里？”

“回家。”

爸爸点点头：“好。暂时待一会儿。但接着——”

“我要加入星联。”

一阵沉默后爸爸皱眉了：“他们更偏向于军事组织，不是吗？”

“爸爸，他们是探险家。”

“当然。”他轻蔑地哼了一声。“他们是有像样的科学项目。”

Jim清清喉咙，再次调整了眼镜：“我不会参加科学项目的。”

“像你母亲那样当个工程师？”

Jim摇了摇头：“不是的，Sir。指挥。”

George Kirk的眉毛消失在发际线里：“指挥？”

“是的，Sir。”

“Jim，你觉得这个决定明智吗？”

“我觉得是的。”

突然之间他的母亲出现在父亲身边：“Jim？你要去指挥了？”

Jim坐直了身体。“是的。”他坚定地说道。“我想要当一舰之长。”

“好吧。”他的母亲盯着他，嘴唇吃惊地张开。“不是工程师？”

他笑着摇摇头：“不是的，妈妈。星舰舰长。”

“科学更好。”爸爸说道。但他的嘴唇轻微地向上弯曲。

“但太危险了。那很危险。是吧，George？”

爸爸点点头：“当然。但如果是我们的男孩想要的——”

“爸爸，我不是小男孩了。”

“你还是我们的男孩。”妈妈说道。

他的门铃响了。

“Spock来了。”

“Spock是谁来着？”

“他的男朋友。”妈妈低语道。

“瓦肯男朋友。”爸爸皱眉。“一舰之长。”

Jim笑了：“是的。我得走了。Spock等着呢。”

“我们想见他，你知道的。在你进入学院前带他来河滨镇。”

“河滨镇？”Jim尖叫道。

“是的。你知道的，你父母所在地。”爸爸摇了摇头。“Kirk离线。”

屏幕变成了空白，留下Jim坐立不安。他的门铃再次响了。

Jim深吸一口气，开门让Spock进屋。Spock身着黑色长裤，黑色毛衣。要是其他人这样穿，只会显得忧郁而严肃。虽然Spock看上去也这样，但同时他也很火辣。

“嘿，性感美人（sexy）。”Jim微笑着说道，把Spock拉近亲吻他。而Spock热切的回吻让他很高兴。也许他还真开始熟悉男朋友那些事了。

Spock打断他们的亲吻，前额抵上Jim：“Jim。我们必须讨论一下未来。”

“比如我们离开时的安排？”

Spock摇了摇头：“我已经安排好了你我，还有T'Rhea的穿梭机票。”

“然后呢？”

“我——我希望和你链接。”Spock轻声说。

“链接？和我？”

“如你所知，瓦肯链接。然而，我不能和任何人链接，我相信是为了等到你。也许如此突然，但——”

Jim快速地眨眼：“我确实知道瓦肯链接，还有它们包含的责任。你想要和我链接？”

“我想要和你链接，比我曾想要过的任何事更甚。我们会有初步的链接，直到——”

“Pon Farr。”

Spock展现出了惊讶：“你做过研究。”

“我的男朋友可是个瓦肯人。”Jim轻声说。他的心跳加速了。“它们难道不是永久的吗？”

“有些方法能够打破它们，但会被劝阻，所以本质上来讲，它们是永久的。”在瞧见Jim带着脆弱的不确定后，Spock暗色的眼睛更深沉了。“如果你倾向于不——”

“基本上，你是在求婚。”Jim笑了。

Spock点点头：“是的。”

“我们会以瓦肯的方式结婚。”

“更像是订婚，直到Pon Farr来临，链接进一步完整在之后——”

“狂野的性，持续三天。”

Spock的脸变得很绿。“我永远不会伤害你，Jim。”

“我知道的，Spock。”Jim伸手抚上Spock的脸颊。“我也永远会相信你。”

“那么你同意了？”

Jim点点头：“是的。什么时候？”

“在我们离开瓦肯之前。”

Jim大笑：“那么快？”

“既然我们到达学院后，不知何时会回到此处进行初步链接，那么如此选择就是明智之举。”

“这就是了。我父母想要我带你去河滨镇（Riverside）。”

“什么是河滨镇（Riverside）？”

“你很快就知道了。”Jim倾身吻上他。“也许我们还应该以人类的方式结婚。”

“我接受。”

Jim惊讶地眨了眨眼：“真的吗？”

“是的。”

“我有点在开玩笑。反正大概一半一半吧。”

Jim深深地吻上Spock。“那好吧。但我妈会想要计划些什么，而你已经摊上事了。”

Spock闭上了眼：“我准备好了。”

Jim再次大笑：“我很怀疑。所以，呃——”

“我会安排链接仪式。”

“很好。”Jim看向床。“让我们庆祝庆祝。操，你又弄花我的眼镜了。”

Spock摘掉了他的眼镜，覆上Jim的嘴唇。


	14. I Would Bond with Thee

Jim在他身着的长袍上擦了擦手。那长袍太过于华丽了。怪不得他感到有些罪恶。上帝啊，他的手掌上都是汗。他同意这些的时候到底他妈的都在想些什么？

“你的眼镜起雾了。”名为Strenek的瓦肯人用批判的眼光凝视着他。他到底是怎么在表现出审视和批判的同时，又面无表情的？Jim不知道，但他以同样的表现反击回去。

Strenek被叫来给Jim穿上正式长袍。他们的链接仪式就在今天。稍后，很快。而仪式结束后，他们就要离开瓦肯了，就在明天。Jim也许应该感到庆幸，今天只是订婚仪式。真正永久的链接还有三天的性爱在Spock的Pon Farr到来时才会进行。当然挺好的啦，Jim超爱和Spock做爱，但他希望那三天到来之前他能有时间习惯这些。

“呃——啊。”

“为了仪式能把它们取下来吗？” Strenek问道，语调里因为请求而有些害羞。

“当然，要是我不想看的话。抱歉，但要是不戴着它们，我连Spock都认不出来。”

“假若你早前纠正了视力才是明智的。”

“是啊，我知道。但纠正的方法打搅了我的——你知道的，别介意。我没去纠正，而现在这才是最重要的。”

“如你所愿。” Strenek 拘谨地说道。这是他第五次调整Jim的长袍了。长袍本身是棕色的，装饰着用绿色和金色的金属质感丝线绘成的瓦肯图案和标志。好像是他们告诉Jim的。“我认为已经整理好了。”

“我也觉得。”Jim同意道。

Strenek 转身走向门口：“你现在可以进去了。”

Strenek 一离开，Spock的母亲立马就过来了。

“哦，你看上去真帅！”Amanda说道。

Jim感觉到他脸上的热度：“是吗？”

“哦那当然了。Spock绝对会移不开眼睛的。”她给了Jim一个快速的拥抱。“我为你们两个感到高兴。”

“他已经告诉你，我们结——结婚后就去河滨镇，对吗？”

她露出笑容：“他说过了。哦，Jim，你没必要紧张的。”

“没必要吗？我马上要和瓦肯人链接了。”

“好吧。这更像是初步的连接，直到——”

“他的时刻。是的，但我还是紧张。我马上要结——结婚了。”他说那个词的时候还不能忍住不结巴。

“一切都会好的。你们俩在一起就是完美。我也是和瓦肯人链接的人类。相信我，你的担忧是没有理由的。至于婚姻么，你们只是用法律术语向彼此重申你们的爱情和承诺而已。”

“给我妈说吧。她听到细节后已经吓坏了。Spock和我给她说了，我们想要简单地办婚礼。我觉得她都快吓出冠心病了。”

Amanda轻笑着：“母亲们就是忍不住，Jim。”

“你会去婚礼吗？”

“我想去。但Sarek觉得既然你们已经以瓦肯的方式结合了，再去就极度不符逻辑了。”她笑了。“走着瞧。”

有人敲了一下门，示意他们应该前去仪式了。他们会搭乘飞行车到达沙漠中的仪式地点。显然瓦肯人，包括Spock和他的父亲，都会依照习俗步行前往。飞行车是为了人类（Jim 和 Amanda）的舒适才安排的。

Jim确定已经有人在嘲笑他了，就因为提供给他的飞行车。但他不怎么在乎。他们可以随意嘲笑他，只要他能安全到达仪式地点，而不变成脆弱易碎的生物。

虽然他在瓦肯的这段时间相当有教育意义，但事实上，要不是偶遇了Spock，Jim才不会想念这里的高温和难以忍受的大气。

他和Amanda出门上了飞行车。

真是很难不紧张。在婚姻里，要是他们搞不定，那就会结束的，不是吗？但是瓦肯链接是不同的。这是神圣的。根据Jim的调查显示，一旦断开链接，那些人就会被排斥。瓦肯人认为他们的链接是持续一生的。而Spock选择Jim成为他的伴侣这一简单的事实让Jim无所适从。

Amanda轻拍他的手。“你和Spock会组成优秀的团队的，Jim。既是作为链接伴侣也是作为丈夫。而你们进入星联以后也一样。”

他笑了：“我肯定希望如此。”

“我只听到了瓦肯议会的积极反应，关于你的才智和领导力。”

“那些家伙？”

Amanda笑了：“是的。Spock对你的评价很高。Sarek也是。虽然他不会表现出来。”她看向窗外。“啊。我们到了。”她撞了一下他的胳膊。“我得警告你一件事。”

“什么？”

“订婚仪式会持续好几个小时。”

Spock很迷人。他穿的长袍和Jim正好相配，太配了。Jim刚到现场的时候，Spock还盯着前面看，女祭司就站在那里。而当Jim走向Spock，Spock看向他，棕色的眼睛里满是毫不掩饰的热情。

Jim把注意力投向瓦肯女祭司，她正以古瓦肯语说着什么，Jim只听得懂一点。他试着别想太多，因为这对Spock来说很重要，所以对他也很重要了。

在她乏味的话语间，Jim失去了时间的概念。当她冰凉的手指贴上他和Spock的脸时吓了他一跳。她继续说着，同时他感觉到了Spock在他的脑海里渐渐活跃。只有一点点。感觉很舒服，一点也不奇怪，和他想象中的不一样。

她拿开手指。

“完成了。”她宣布道。

女祭司和她的随从离开了。Jim眨了眨眼，转向Spock，后者正看向他。

“啊，现在做什么？我们有蛋糕冰淇淋还是什么的？”

虽然Spock表情未变，但他感觉到了Spock的愉悦之情。Jim瞪大了眼睛。

“天哪，太棒了。”

“我很高兴你这样认为，t'hy'la。”Spock伸出两指，和Jim的手指相遇。“而且不。没有蛋糕也没有冰淇淋。”

“操！我们结婚的时候一定要有。”

“如你所愿。”

Jim环顾四周：“其他人都去哪儿了？”

“既然我们的订婚仪式已经成功完成，他们不需要再留在这里了。他们已经去往回城的路上了。”

“哦。”Jim点点头。“那现在做什么？”

“我们回我父母的住宅过一晚，明早前往地球。”

“就这样？”

Spock挑了挑眉：“你还期待什么，Jim？”

“呃。好吧。狂野热烈的性交就挺好的。”Jim微笑着说。

愉悦再次在他的脑海里闪现。

“如你所愿。”

Spock进入他，包围着他，在他里面移动，也在他的脑海里。他迷失了。他们的手掌贴合在一起，他们的意识拥抱在一起，Spock一次又一次地插入他，让他气喘连连，晃动不已，让他释放，也让他和Spock更加亲密，比其他人都亲近。

被填满，被满足，被珍爱。

“Spock，”Jim猛地呼气。再一次地，Spock挺身进入他。


	15. Meet the Kirks

“你知道的，我们可以直接去旧金山，把河滨镇那一团都抛在脑后。”

在他们登上离开瓦肯的穿梭机后，这已经是他的伴侣第五次这样对他说话了。

“那我们的婚礼呢？”Spock耐心地问道。

“我们在新学期开始前在旧金山办一场简单点的。”

“那很难满足你母亲想要——你是怎么形容的？”

“轰轰烈烈办一场。”Jim说的时候畏缩了一下。

“是的。”Spock握住Jim的手，手指卷上Jim的，忽略了对面T'Rhea露出不太赞同的神情。

“好吧。我觉得我们就在办完以后再告诉爸爸妈妈，也许他们会在寒假来看我们之类的。旧金山不会下雪，所以会是他们远离农场过圣诞的绝好经历。”

“Jim。”

他的伴侣重重呼出一口气：“这绝对会成为我的噩梦的。”他推了推眼镜。

“James。”T'Rhea坐在她的座位上说道。“即使是我也知道，欺骗你的家人是不对的。正如你可能会说的，别抱怨，去解决它。（suck it up and deal with it）”

“你们都在反对我。”Jim含糊地说道。

“没人在反对你，吾爱。但他们是你的父母，而且你的母亲期待见到我们。你真的想要让她失望吗？”

“是的！”Jim大喊道，接着就脸红了。“不。我是说，不吧。我猜的话。”

“他们仅是希望庆祝我们的连接。”

“让我告诉你一些事吧，宝贝。我母亲从不会仅是单纯地做某事。”

头顶上的播报系统说他们很快就会降落在河滨镇。Spock感觉到Jim更紧张了，他突然抓紧了Spock的手，就好像他想要把手指嵌入Spock的一样。

Spock试图通过他们的链接向Jim投射平静，但并未成功。Jim焦虑的情绪很坚决。

在他们着陆后，Spock把很不情愿的Jim拉离座位。

“你确定你不想在这里和我们一起下车，加入本世纪最大的惨败事件？”Jim问T'Rhea。

她的嘴唇因为愉悦而略微弯曲。“我相当肯定。我并未瞧见这个节日有何意义。”

“不会成为节日的。我不这样认为。至少不太认为。”

“然而，我希望在学期开始前在旧金山安定下来。我会在那里等你们。” T'Rhea向他们保证道。

“你的缺席令人遗憾。”Jim说道。

“我很确定。”

“Jim，如若再在此停留，穿梭机将会发动。我们出去吧。”Spock说道。

Jim哼了一声：“好吧。”他朝T'Rhea挥了挥手。让Spock吃惊的是， T'Rhea也挥手回应了。

“你上次回家是什么时候？”Spock在他们走下穿梭机站上坚硬的地面时问道。

“哦，天哪，我不知道。有一阵了。在去瓦肯之前我先去了Deneva和我哥待了一会儿。真美的地方啊。在那之前我在六号空间站参加会议。再之前我在Andoria上停留了一会儿。”

“已经过去一段时间了。”Spock挑了挑眉。

“当然。”Jim突然停了下来，Spock撞上了他的后背。Spock伸出手稳住Jim的肩膀：“抱歉。”

Spock注意到一位金发女士和一位同样金发的男士走在他们前面。男人的身高高过那位女士接近一英尺。通过熟悉的外貌，Spock推测他们就是Jim的父母。

“操。”Jim咕哝道。“我没想到他们会来接我们。我还没准备好。”

“我就在你身边，Jim。”

“Jim！”Jim的母亲突然靠近他们大喊道。她朝她的儿子伸出双臂，紧紧抱住亲吻他。Jim脸红了。“哦，我的天哪，都过了好久了。你都瘦成皮包骨头了。你是不是太瘦了？你到底在吃些什么？今晚我打算做一大桌吃的，你都得吃掉。”

“妈。”Jim抗议道。

“让男孩自己走，Winona。”Jim的父亲说道。

但她刚一放开，George Kirk一把抓住儿子，简直可以描述为熊抱了。他把Jim抱离地面，让儿子的脚在空中晃着。

“Dad，哎呀。”Jim的声音像是挤出来的。“别挤压我的肋骨啦。”

George只是大笑着：“挤压肋骨。”他把Jim抱得更紧了，终于放下了儿子。Jim看向他的父母时还有几乎伪装不了的惊恐。

Jim快速地眨了眨眼，蹒跚着后退了一点，接着指向Spock：“这位是Spock。呃。很明显。Spock，他们是我的父母，George and Winona Kirk。”

George Kirk用多少有一点猜疑的眼光盯着Spock。“Spock。”

“Mr. Kirk。Mrs. Kirk。”

“哦，别那么拘谨，亲爱的。” Winona对Spock说道。“就叫我们George和Winona就行了。毕竟你们结婚后你也是我们的儿子了。”

“好的。”

她伸手环住Jim。“来吧。我们回家。”她向后看向Spock。“你也是，亲爱的。”

Jim给了Spock一个无助的眼神。Spock跟在他们身后提着行李。

“我希望你们俩别介意。但既然离婚礼开始还有两天了，我就安排你们俩去住Jim原来那个房间。”他们一进门Winona说道。

“当然我们不介意。”Jim说道。“Spock和我已经以瓦肯的方式链接了。你们知道的。”

“是的。”她点点头。“但那个现在只算是订婚，直到…你们知道的…”她嘀咕道，“Pon Farr到来。”

“妈！”

她咯咯地笑了：“别怪我。你父亲查出来的。你知道他有多擅长电脑。好吧，所有的机密对你爸来说都不是事儿。他能查到。”

Spock现在希望能够消失。他很肯定他已经变得很绿了。

“你俩都害羞（blush）啦。真是可爱。”她领着他们走上楼梯，Spock还拎着他们的包。“现在，Spock。我知道你是素食主义者，所以我们为结婚宴会准备了很多素食。”

“宴会？”Spock恍惚地重复道。

“我没多少时间去策划，但我们会安排好的。幸运地是，大概只有150人会来。”

“一百——妈！说好了要从简办的。”

“哦确实啊，Jim。相当简单了。”她停在门口打开了门。“进去吧。现在浴室里有干净的毛巾。当然啦，床上铺的是干净的被单。七点吃晚餐，还有——”

“妈，慢慢来。”Jim摇了摇头，抚上她的面颊。她没再说话，但是笑得灿烂地看向他。Spock看见Jim的笑容和她相似。“好啦。我们都挺好的。船到桥头自然直。”

她点点头抱住他：“我只是太高兴了，你们都回来了。我知道我有点过了。你父亲就这么说。”

Jim回抱着她，轻轻拍着她的背部。

她放开Jim。“你们去放东西吧。晚餐的时候我们再来讨论细节。你们的第一支舞想要放什么曲子？”

“舞？”Spock问道。

“当然。我有好些建议等你们同意呢。”

Jim笑了，但即使是Spock也能看出其中的紧张。“好吧，妈妈。晚点，吃晚饭的时候再说吧。”

“还有你父亲想和你们聊聊。”她一边穿过走廊一边说道。

“我已经知道性行为了。”Jim在她身后喊道。

Winona的笑声从楼梯传来。

Jim畏缩了一下，他关上卧室的门：“呃，好吧。欢迎加入我家。”


	16. Forever Mine

“Sir，呃，你想要见我？”Jim坐立不安。他甚至都不能假装不紧张。或者说和他父亲的整个谈话才不能让他感到可笑的紧张呢。看在上帝的份上，他已经长大成人了。他那个能够解决复杂问题的超强大脑，可是能让其他人变成一团浆糊的。他有领导能力。他甚至能盯得那些鼻孔翘到天上去的瓦肯人不敢与他对视的。

但这一次。这可是他的父亲。

George Kirk微笑着：“我确实想见你。”他正坐在书桌后埋首于终端机上工作。他立即转移注意力，示意桌前的椅子。那把椅子豪华又舒适。Jim沉入椅子里。“想喝啤酒吗？”

“呃。当然。”

他的爸爸转向桌边的小冰箱，拿出一瓶真正的啤酒。Jim想起他的父亲讨厌合成的酒精。他打开瓶盖将酒瓶递给Jim。

“Spock去哪了？”

“他去洗澡了，之后他会去冥想。”

父亲点了点头：“挺好的。在晚餐前我们就有时间了。”

“时间？”

“我猜你们还没有婚戒？”

“好吧。Spock是瓦肯人，我——”

“荒谬！”他爸打断道。“他会以人类的方式和你结婚，你们要交换戒指。别担心，我们会从简安排的。”

Jim发现自己并不是真的反对戒指：“好吧。”

“我们待会儿就去买。”他父亲用手指敲击着桌面。“现在，先把你的啤酒喝了。”

Jim啜了一口：“你知道的，我已经了解性爱了。”

爸爸翻了个白眼：“就算你在瓦肯星的时候我们没盯着你，我也能猜到。是你妈妈告诉你，我要和你谈谈性爱的吗？”

“不是。”Jim承认。

“很好。因为我不谈这个。那也太奇怪了。”父亲躺回他的椅子上。“其实，我想和你谈谈星联。”

Jim又喝了一口啤酒。事实上，好几口。“我要去星联，爸。我不会被说服退出的。”

“我知道。我不是想让你退出。我只是想，你应该继续做科学研究。”

“我钦佩您热爱科学的品质。我也是。但真的，我知道我应该在指挥这条路上占有一席之位。”

“你之前并没有相关的经验。”

“我当过教授，那个职位就需要领导力。”

他爸爸嘲笑道：“几周的教学并不能称为经验，儿子。”

Jim感觉到下颌的肌肉暴涨：“我所需的经验都能在学院获得。”

“指挥可能是很危险的职位。许多情况下，舰长不得不为他的船员牺牲自己。”爸爸说道。

“我已经准备好了。”

“你不可能准备好。你妈还有我很肯定没有。”

“爸。”Jim疲倦地说道。“我要去指挥。我感谢你们的关心。但我已经做好决定了。”

“好吧。”他爸扮了个鬼脸。“我猜你开始以后总会改变主意的。”

“我不会。”

“你真是倔，果然是Kirk家的人。”爸爸笑了。“来吧，我们去买戒指。”

“嘿，Dad？”

“怎么了？”

“妈妈到底搞了多大？”

“你是说婚礼吗？” 他们走出房子，走向George的车。

“是啊。我说过我想要从简办的。她却说会邀请一百五十人。”

他爸爸摇了摇头：“Jimmy，我有跟你提过我们自己的婚礼吗？”

Jim上了车：“没怎么说过。”

“那时有三百位客人。对你妈来说，一百五十已经很少了。”

Jim感到有点眩晕：“三——三百？”

“是啊。不过不是在河滨镇。不管怎么说，我坚持要求她把客人名单缩减。”

Jim看向他的父亲，难以置信。“三百人还是缩减以后的？”

爸爸笑了：“恐怕是的。对我来说绝对是很恐怖的一天。站了好几个小时。微笑。跳舞。说好听的话。但她很喜欢。那才是最重要的。所以我表现得很好都是为了让她高兴。”他耸了耸肩，“从那以后的每一天，她都让我快乐无比。辛苦一天又何妨呢？”

“你还好吗，Jim？”Spock问他。他们正在Jim原来的房间里。Jim砰地倒在他们的床上。

Jim刚和爸爸买完戒指回来。虽然还不坏，但他还是很累了，真希望整件事快快结束。他已经等不及和他的新婚丈夫Spock去旧金山了。

“是的。我很好。”他向Spock伸出双手，后者正坐在床边，抓住了Jim的手。他用手指轻抚着Jim。“你的冥想怎么样了？”

“尚可。仅有两次被打断。”

Jim挖苦地笑道：“妈妈？”

“确实。她向我询问关于我们的婚礼的意见。”

“很抱歉。”

“没关系。她是你的母亲。”Spock前倾身体用人类的方式吻了他。“你和你的父亲去哪了？”

“婚戒。”

Spock挑了挑眉。

“是的。等等。”Jim坐起来，去拿他放在茶几上的珠宝袋。他从中拿出一个盒子递给Spock。他看着Spock打开它。盒子里放着两个白金的婚戒，整个戒指环上都镶嵌着钻石。

Spock凝视着戒指：“看上去很昂贵。”

Jim点了点头：“确实。我爸坚持说既然我们要结婚了，我们就得有戒指。如果你不想戴，那你就不用戴。”

Spock抬眼看向Jim。“但你会戴戒指？”

“当然。这样的话，每个人都知道我已经名草有主啦。”

“我也会戴上我的。它们很好看，但我很肯定如果没那么贵的话——”

“我爸付的钱。他坚持要付。是整个嫁妆的一部分。”Jim前倾去吻上Spock。“他们没有女儿，所以他们——”

“相当高兴。”Spock补充道。

“是的。”他又啄了一下Spock。

有人敲门，Jim叹了口气。他从床上起身去开门。

“Bones！”Jim尖叫着，重重抱上他的朋友。“上帝啊，见到你太高兴了。”

“很高兴见到你啊，孩子。”Bones说道，紧紧抱住他。“没想过我会错过你的婚礼吧？”

“绝对没有。”Jim轻笑着，放开Bones转向Spock。“Bones，这位是Spock。Spock，这位就是我提过的Bones，Dr. Leonard McCoy。”

Spock点点头：“在瓦肯星的时候，那位给你提供呼吸针剂的医生。”

“Spock，我们终于见面了。”

“确实。”

“你们俩真幸运。”Bones狡猾地笑道。“你们以后会经常见到我了。”

“为何如此？”

“你们现在看着的，可是你们星联学院的同学。”

“哦天哪。”Jim给了他一个抱抱。“你做到了！我没想到。”

Bones抱怨道：“是啊，太空之类的。可能会杀死我。”

“或者至少会让你吐出来。”Jim大笑着说。

“你说得也对。”Bones看了一眼Spock，接着转向Jim。“不想阻止你做任何你打算做的，但只想和你打个招呼。”

“我很高兴你在这儿。”

“我也是。晚餐见。”

Jim在他走后关上门，转身看向未婚夫。“那就是Bones。”

“显然是。”

Jim走向Spock，拉他入怀。“我太爱你了。”

“我记得你说过，你爱我就像你喜欢咖啡。”他的嘴唇向上弯曲。

Jim大笑，感到自己脸红了。“也许还要多一点。”

“爸，你又不是要把我嫁出去。”Jim抗议道。他穿了一身灰色的礼服，打着浅蓝色的领带。Spock也会穿类似的着装。他的爸爸和Bones也是。

“哦，来吧，儿子。让我带你走红毯。”

“事实上我又不是新娘。”

“我知道，Jimmy。”爸爸给了他一个悲伤的狗狗眼。

“哦天哪。”

“你最好妥协，Jim。”Bones偷笑着说。

“而且，”爸爸说的好像有道理，“你没有戴你的眼镜。得有人领着你走向Spock，不然你做不到的。”

“他说得对。”Bones高兴地说。

Jim舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，最终点了点头：“好吧。好吧。”

爸爸拍了一下他的手臂。“这才是我的好男孩。抱歉你哥哥来不了。”

Jim微笑着说：“他给我发了消息。我知道这么短的时间要他从Deneva赶回来基本不可能。”他转身看向镜子里的自己，但眨了好几次以后眼前还是一片模糊。他开始后悔没戴眼镜了。“我只是希望Spock的父母能来。但是Amanda说Sarek太固执了。”

“哦？”爸爸拉直了Jim的领带。“我觉得Spock想给你个惊喜。”

Jim的眼睛瞪大了：“他们在这里？”

“当然。”

Jim感觉到快乐在他胸膛炸开，几乎让他哭出来。但他试着别哭。他之后可能会哭的。毕竟这就是为什么他取下了眼镜。这样就不会把眼镜弄上雾气了。

“你看上去棒极了，Jim。”Bones说道，握住他的肩膀。“现在，我先出去了。待会儿见。”

Jim转向他的爸爸。“要是紧张的话也太傻了。”

“也许。”

“你结婚那天紧张吗，爸爸？”

George Kirk伸手让Jim挽住。“见鬼，James，我现在就紧张了。”

“好吧。”Jim笑了。“我们走吧。”

他们走出房间，走向举办婚礼的侧院。拱门上装饰着粉色和白色的玫瑰。Spock就等在那里。

Jim很高兴“Here Comes the Bride”这首曲子没有播放。正在放的是一首轻柔的、抒情的古典歌曲。

与此同时，他已经走过了一半的红毯，而且还笑容满面根本止不住。每个人的脸都是一团模糊，但他根本不关心。反正他只看着Spock就好了。

George Kirk走向Spock，轻柔地将Jim的手交给Spock，他们转向主持婚礼的治安法官。站在Spock身边的是他的父亲Sarek。啊当然，Jim现在眼里有点泪光了。

“稍等。”Spock说道。

Jim的心上似乎遭到重击。Spock改变主意了吗？他要离席吗？

Spock抬起Jim的下巴，让他们面对面。接着Jim看着Spock小心地为他带上眼镜。

“我想让你看看你是和谁结婚了。”Spock轻声说道。

现在眼泪全涌出来了，但是Jim忽略了它们，倾身吻上Spock，完全不在意是否他应该等一会儿。

接着他们分开这个吻。Jim笑着说道：“我知道。我和你结婚了，Spock。”

“旧金山！”Jim大叫。他、Spock，还有Bones走出穿梭机。“我希望你们俩准备好了。”

Bones皱眉：“准备好什么？”

“当然是成为我的下属啦。”Jim笑道。

“你现在是什么级别了？”

“舰长。你最好现在就开始这么叫我，Bones。”

“不要，谢谢了啊。”Bones翻了个白眼。“现在我让你们这两个爱情鸟单独待一起。我要先去我的宿舍了。我可没有你们俩的那种公寓。”

“嘿，你总是可以和我们待一起的！”接着Jim注意到他的丈夫的表情。“或者不和我们待一块。”他挥了挥手。“回头见，Bones。”

Spock拿起他和Jim的行李，离开穿梭机大厅。

他们一路闲聊着，最终来到了他们租的公寓。走路的话大概离校园有十分钟路程。他们一打开门，Jim就感觉到Spock从背后抱住了他。

“嘿！你在干嘛呢？”

“你父亲说抱着你走过门槛是传统。”

“我又不真的是新娘。”Jim抗议道，Spock抱着他走了进去。“放我下去，学员。”

“如你所愿，教授。”Spock将他放下来。

“是舰长，Spock。”Jim笑着说。

“你暂时还不是我的舰长。”Spock说道，他的嘴唇贴上Jim的下巴。“但你是我的丈夫。”

“还是你的链接伴侣。”Jim微笑着，他的手指抓住Spock的毛衣领口拉近他，“就是这样。”

“确实。”

“Pon Farr什么时候来？”

“随时。”

Jim眨了眨眼。他瞪着Spock。“任何——任何时候？”

Spock再一次从背后将他抱住：“随时，t'hy'la。”


End file.
